My Uncool Boy
by Hikamime
Summary: Bagaimana jika Choi Siwon, yang seorang pangeran sekolah sekaligus murid nakal bertemu dengan Kim Kibum, murid baru yang berpenampilan culun?/Sibum/slight other pairing/T-M for many reason/Don't Like Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Mereka milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri

**Warning:** OOC, TYPO, Shounen-ai

* * *

My Uncool Boy

* * *

Choi Siwon duduk dibangkunya dengan santai, tangan kanannya masih menggenggam erat ponsel mahalnya, tidak perduli di depan kelas sedang berdiri seorang guru yang setengah mati menahan amarahnya.

Setelah puas bermain di dunia maya, Siwon akhirnya kembali ke bumi dan langsung melempar senyum manis pada sang guru. Berkat senyum menawan yang lengkap dengan lesung pipit, sang guru akhirnya jatuh tepar di lantai—padahal guru itu laki-laki.

"Bosan."

Siwon mengedarkan matanya keluar jendela, berharap menemukan obyek menarik untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya. Namun naas, sepertinya sekolah sedang sepi hari ini, biasanya selalu ada murid yang mondar-mandir dengan berbagai alasan.

Dan akhirnya ia terpaksa mengeluarkan _smartphone_ miliknya kembali.

"TOK..TOK.."

Semua mata penghuni kelas teralihkan—kecuali Siwon yang hanya melirik sekilas. Guru laki-laki yang masih tepar langsung bangkit setelah menghapus darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Setelah ia membuka pintu, muncullah seorang guru perempuan yang kelihatan cantik dan muda.

"Permisi, Pak, saya mengantarkan murid baru untuk kelas ini." Sang guru cantik menggeser tubuh sedikit menampilkan sosok si penghuni baru.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk. Terimakasih banyak, Bu," Guru canti itu hanya melambaikan tangan lalu beranjak pergi setelah membisikan beberapa kalimat pada murid baru itu. "Ya, anak-anak. Hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru. Silahkan." Sang guru mempersilahkan murid itu untuk mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Nama sa—"

"Hahaha!" Tiba-tiba saja kelas ricuh, semua yang sebelumnya terdiam seolah bingung tiba-tiba saja saling tertawa lebar. Beberapa diantara mereka memandangi si murid baru dengan tatapan meremehkan, bahkan ada yang mencemooh.

Siwon yang awalnya tidak perduli langsung mendongakan kepalanya untuk menyaksikan apa yang ditertawakan teman-temannya. "Mmhp.." Ia langsung menutup mulut begitu tawa lepas hampir saja keluar dari bibirnya.

"Ayo tenang semuanya!" Sang guru berteriak jengkel. Ia heran kenapa kelas ini tidak pernah sekali saja tidak merusuh. "Nah, lanjutkan."

"Nama saya Kim Kibum, pindahan dari LA, salam kenal."

"Salam kenal culun!" Timpal seseorang begitu Kibum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dan dalam sekejap semua kembali ricuh, Siwon yang tadinya tidak ingin terlibat terpaksa tertawa begitu kerongkongannya terasa sakit.

Murid baru itu hanya diam. Ia tidak merasa risih dengan segala hinaan dan cemoohan yang diterimanya akibat dandanannya. Baik, mari kita lihat tampilan seperti apa seorang Kim Kibum sampai semua menertawakannya.

Ia mengenakan kacamata, kacamata bulat besar kuno yang sangat terlihat aneh bagi kawula muda. Rambutnya tersisir rapi bak seorang . Dan jangan tanya bajunya, seragam sekolahnya sama dengan yang lain, hanya saja kemejanya ia masukan kedalam dan semua kancingnya tertutup.

Satu kata.

Culun.

Semuanya tertawa, bahkan mungkin tertawa yang akan permanen karena, ya, terlalu aneh bahwa ada manusia yang masih berpakaian seperti itu di jaman modern dimana fashion adalah hal penting.

Sementara itu di pojok kelas, Siwon mulai mengetikan sesuatu diponselnya.

_Kita punya mainan baru. Berkumpul di gudang saat istirahat._

Kelihatannya hari baru Kibum akan sangat menyenangkan.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Maap klo banyak kesalahan.. ini fict terbaru saya..

Ini Cuma prolog.. klo gk ada yg minat gak akan di lanjutkan ^^

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Discalaimer: Mereka milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri

Warning: OOC, Shounen-ai, Typos

.

* * *

"My Uncool Boy"

Chapter 2

* * *

.

Semenit yang lalu jam istirahat berdentang nyaring, menyerukan perintah yang membuat seluruh murid berlarian keluar lalu pergi menuju kantin. Tapi sepertinya tidak semuanya, tidak semuanya karena seluruh murid di sebuah kelas yang pagi ini barusaja mendapatkan penghuni baru masih penuh dengan sesak tawa.

Semuanya berkumpul, memenuhi satu meja di sudut ruangan yang diisi oleh seorang pemuda baru. Ia tetap memandang lurus kearah buku tebal di genggamannya, tidak memperdulikan tawa, hinaan dan cemoohan yang terus terarah padanya.

Sosoknya tenggelam, seolah masuk kedalam dunianya sendiri yang tidak dapat di masuki oleh orang lain. Tidak ada yang dapat mengganggunya walaupun teriakan melengking sekalipun.

"Hei, culun. Kau tuli ya? Aku tanya kau ini makhluk dari jaman apa, huh?" Seorang murid lelaki menggebrak meja Kibum, dengan tatapan kesal ia mencoba menarik seorang Kim Kibum yang tenggelam di dalam dunianya sendiri. "Kau memang tuli!"

"Hentikan."

Dalam sekejap semua mata teralih. Murid yang tadinya siap menghajar Kibum langsung ciut begitu melihat siapa yang tengah menahan tangannya.

"Siwon-ssi." Gumamnya dengan nada sedikit tertekan. Semua yang ada disana dapat melihat senyum manis berlesung pipit itu memiliki arti yang dalam. Dan dengan perlahan mereka semua undur diri sejauh beberapa meter.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Siwon kembali menebar senyumnya, berusaha mengalihkan Kibum dari novel tebal yang Siwon tidak akan pernah mau sentuh.

"..."

Mungkin kalau jangkrik tidak takut pada tatapan maut Siwon, hewan itu akan dengan senang hati menjawab pertanyaannya yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Kibum. Masih dengan senyum Siwon kembali mencoba menarik perhatian Kibum, dengan cara menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Hati-hati." Katanya lagi, mencoba menunjukan sisi Kepangeranannya yang tentu saja gagal. _Poor_ Siwon.

Dengan tangan terkepal Siwon berjalan pergi, terkadang sengaja menyenggol keras beberapa murid yang masih terdiam seolah dunia akan runtuh begitu melihat ada seseorang yang tidak tepar setelah di beri senyuman maut seperti itu. Hanya beberapa murid yang berani memandangi Siwon yang seperti siap memakan apa saja yang mengganggunya. Jujur, Siwon sangat merasa dirinya dipermalukan, dan dengan langkah tenang ia berjalan keluar.

"Yo! Siwon."

Siwon menoleh dan menemukan dua murid dari kelas lain berdiri menyandar pada dinding. Siwon kenal betul siapa mereka, dan dengan senyum—seringai—ia berjalan mendekati keduanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Bukannya kita akan bertemu di gudang?" Siwon memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, memandang kedua temannya tersebut dengan sebuah tanda tanya.

"Kami hanya penasaran. Sudah lama sejak kau mengatakan bahwa kita dapat mainan baru. Dan rupanya mainan kita kali ini cukup mengasyikan." Jawab seseorang dari mereka, murid ini terlihat tampan, entah mengapa rambutnya di cat putih dan tubuhnya tegap layaknya model.

"Jadi kalian sudah melihatnya." Kata Siwon sembari mengintip sedikit wajah Kibum dari balik jendela.

"Tentu saja, dia terlalu mudah ditemukan, Siwon," Lanjut seseorang yang berbadan sedikit besar, bisa dilihat kemampuan judo yang baik dari tubuhnya itu. "Terlalu unik." Sambungnya sembari berusaha menahan tawa, tangan kanannya memegangi perutnya.

"Dia terlalu banyak tertawa," Seseorang berambut putih tadi kembali membuka suara. Sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa juga, tapi itu hanya akan merusak imej dirinya saja. Seorang Hangeng tertawa lepas di koridor sekolah? Oh tidak, itu akan menjadi berita utama di website sekolah. "Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan, _Prince_?"

Siwon menyeringai. Inilah yang ia tunggu sejak daritadi. "Bawa dia ke gudang. Kelihatannya lebih asik kalau kalian mengerjainya lebih dulu."

"Dan kau?" Kangin—pemuda berbadan sedikit besar—membuka suara. Sebenarnya ia tidak perlu bertanya, mereka sudah terlalu sering melakukan hal semacam ini.

"Melakukan apa yang dilakukan seorang pangeran." Hangeng dan Kangin kembali melihat senyuman itu, senyuman lapar yang siap memangsa siapapun.

"Entah kenapa anak manja itu lebih terlihat keren daripada aku." Kangin meletakan kedua tangannya di pinggang, memandangi punggung Siwon yang mulai menghilang di keramaian.

"Terima nasib saja, _Hyong_." Hangeng berkata sambil melenggang masuk untuk menjemput mainannya—mainan Siwon.

"Berkacalah kau, wahai anak muda." Kangin kembali mengeluarkan sedikit dialog dramanya yang ia mainkan tahun lalu—berperan sebagai kakek tua.

000

Sejak insiden penyelamatan yang dilakukan Siwon, tidak ada satupun yang berniat menyentuh atau berada di dekat Kibum. Mereka semua tahu, akan ada hal yang lebih menyeramkan daripada di _bully_ oleh murid payah seperti murid tadi.

Lagi dan lagi Kibum menyendiri, lebih memilih berkutat dengan novel terbarunya daripada mengurusi dan bertanya mengapa tiba-tiba semua menjauhinya. Terlalu malas untuk memikirkan hal berat yang tidak perlu seperti itu.

"Siang semua!" Seru Kangin yang muncul di balik Hangeng, Kangin berusaha menyapa beberapa gadis yang cukup cantik di dalam kelas, sedangkan Hangeng hanya menyiapkan senyum sejuta dollarnya.

Langkah tenang Hangeng terhenti di meja Kibum. Mungkin ada sekitar enam detik sebelum akhirnya Hangeng mulai membuka mulut. "Hei," Panggilnya pelan. Kibum tetap tak bergerak, ia justru membalik halaman demi halaman seolah tidak perduli. "Aku bilang hei, Culun!" Hangeng mulai kesal, dengan cepat ia menarik sang novel dari pemiliknya. Dengan wajah datar akhirnya Kibum teralihkan dan langsung mengalami penyiksaan lebih berat.

Dengan bertenaga Hangeng memukulkan novel tebal itu ke kepala Kibum. Membuat semua yang melihat mengaduh tertahan.

"Ini hukuman untuk orang yang berpura-pura tuli!" Hangeng berniat memukulkannya lagi sebelum terhenti akibat kesadarannya sendiri. Dan dengan perlahan ia membiarkan novel di genggamannya jatuh ke atas lantai. "Kangin, seret anak ini."

Kali ini Kangin mendekat, ia memandang Kibum mencoba melihat ekspresi yang di tunjukan oleh pemuda itu. Namun akibat kacamatanya yang terlalu tebal, Kangin sampai tidak dapat melihat matanya dengan jelas.

"Kurasa tidak baik jika menyeretnya, Hangeng," Kangin berkata pelan namun menusuk. Tangan putihnya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah putih Kibum. Kangin tersentak sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus. "Bagaimana kalau aku gendong?"

"Terserah." Kata Hangeng dingin sambil berlalu pergi, mengindahkan panggilan-panggilan berlebihan Kangin yang terkesan main-main.

"Nah, ayo pergi, _Princess_."

"Apa?"

Setelah seharian menutup mulut, akhirnya semua orang kembali mendengar suara Kibum lagi. Namun tentu saja Kangin tidak perduli dan langsung memukul bagian belakang Kibum, membuat pemuda itu tertidur dengan paksa.

000

"Heechul, bisa kau berhenti menyisiri rambutmu? Aku tidak melihat ada perbedaannya." Leeteuk duduk di sebuah kotak kayu dengan tangan terlipat. Kedua matanya menyipit kearah seorang namja berparas cantik yang masih sibuk menyisiri poninya dengan jari-jari.

"Ya, Hyung, apa pedulimu pada rambutku?" Heechul mengalihkan perhatiannya dari cermin usang di dinding pada Leeteuk yang masih menatapnya dengan mata menyipit.

"Aku risih." Setelah kalimat itu, Leeteuk menjauhkan matanya dari sosok Heechul yang mulai menggerutu tidak jelas, masih sibuk menyisiri rambut hitamnya yang halus.

"Paling tidak aku punya pekerjaan sampai Hannie datang." Heechul tersenyum pada cermin di hadapannya, berusaha melihat apa ia sudah sempurna.

"Kau menyinggungku?" Leeteuk memandang punggung Heechul dengan mata mengancam. Beberapa hari ini ia sedang benar-benar tidak dalam keadaan yang baik, suasana hatinya selalu bertolak belakang dengan langit cerah di luar sana. Berbanding terbalik pula dengan sosok Angel-nya.

"Tidak, tapi lebih baik kau melakukan sesuatu sembari menunggu Ka—"

PRANG

"—OI, kau mau membunuhku?" Heechul berjengit menghindari sebuah vas tua yag tiba-tiba melayang ke arahnya. Dan untungnya vas itu meleset, dan sialnya vas itu dengan mulus menabrak cermin kesayangannya.

"Tidak. Kalau iya, aku sudah melemparkan vas itu tepat ke kepalamu." Leeteuk kembali mengalihkan matanya, menghindari tatapan tajam Heechul yang sedikit bingung mengapa akhir-akhir ini Leeteuk seperti setan. Menyeramkan.

"_Hyong_!" Keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu, mata keduanya mendapati sesosok namja kurus yang terlihat sedikit syok. "Err... apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanyanya sembari memandangi pecahan vas dan cermin yang berserakan di lantai.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Leeteuk santai.

"Ya, dia hanya melemparkan vas padaku," Heechul mengendikan bahunya ke arah Leeteuk yang tampak tak berekspresi. "Jadi, ada urusan apa kau kesini, Ryeowook?"

"A-Eh?" Ryeowook terlihat gugup, ia hanya sedikit kaget dan syok saja—awalnya. "Begini—"

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Lagi dan lagi semuanya menoleh kearah pintu. Ryeowook berjengit begitu merasakan seseorang tengah menepuk bahunya.

"Darimana kau?" Leeteuk memulai, dengan suara dan tatapan dingin, namja ini mencoba mengintimidasi Kangin yang barusaja memotong perkataan mereka.

"Kelihatannya kau sedang _bad mood _ya, Hyung?" Kangin melangkah masuk membuat semua mata yang melihatnya terbelalak begitu menyadari Kangin tengah menggendong sesorang di bahunya—sungguh tidak berperikemanusiaan. "Menjemput mainan Siwon. Memang apa lagi?" Kangin meletakan Kibum di lantai dengan keras, menimbulkan suara gedebum yang cukup keras.

"Siapa dia?" Kali ini Heechul bersuara, ia melirik Leeteuk kalau-kalau namja itu akan mengamuk lagi.

"Mainan Siwon, Kim Kibum, murid baru." Jawab Kangin santai sembari melangkah mendekati Leeteuk, setelah itu ia duduk di sebelah Leeteuk dengan tenang seolah tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

"Murid baru? Apa tidak apa-apa?" Ryeowook membuka suara. Ia terlihat beberapa kali memandang Kibum dengan pandangan kasihan.

"Lupakan itu. Dan hal apa yang membuatmu kemari, Wookie?" Leeteuk berusaha tersenyum pada namja manis yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Berusaha menunjukan sifat lembutnya yang terkenal dan tentu membuat Heechul mendecih pelan.

"Ah... iya, inilah yang ingin aku sampaikan, _Hyong_. Aku melihat Kangin _Hyong_ menggendong seseorang dengan cara menggendong karung beras."

Entah harus atau tidak, Heechul tertawa keras seperti orang aneh. Maksudnya hanya untuk menghina Kangin yang selama ini ia sebut sebagai orang barbar. Dan kini ia semakin yakin pada pikirannya itu.

Lagi-lagi Leeteuk melirik Heechul tajam, siapapun yang ditatap begitu pasti akan sadar, tapi sekali lagi Heechul itu bebal, ia justru semakin terpingkal dengan tidak warasnya.

"Err... sepertinya lebih baik aku pergi sekarang. _Annyeong_, _Hyongdeul_." Ryeowook yang merasakan aura di dalam gudang semakin mencekam segera angkat kaki dari sana. Ia masih sayang nyawa untuk menjauhi kumpulan yang sedang kehilangan suasana baiknya itu.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan padanya, _Hyong_?" Heechul mendekat ke arah Kibum yang masih tak sadarkan diri. _Namja _cantik itu berjongkok untuk melihat dengan seksama wajah seorang Kim Kibum, perlahan Heechul meraih dagu Kibum dengan tangannya. "Pfft, culun." Heechul melepaskan dagu Kibum dengan kasar. Ia kembali berdiri untuk melihat sosok Leeteuk yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Kata Siwon, kita bisa mengerjainya lebih dulu." Kangin angkat bicara, sedikit melirik Leeteuk yang masih tanpa ekspresi.

"Klise, selalu saja seperti ini." Heechul kembali membuka suara, memecah keheningan yang memenuhi gudang dimana mereka kini berada.

"Lakukan," Leeteuk bersuara dengan nada dingin, kedua _namja_ lain disana menatapnya bingung. "Lakukan apa yang anak itu perintah. Kita buat dia menyesal."

"Kau tidak berniat terlalu jauh 'kan, _Hyong_?" Kangin berdiri menghadap Leeteuk yang masih duduk, menghalangi pandangan Heechul yang mulai penasaran.

_Namja_ berambut pirang kecoklatan itu tidak menjawab, ia berdiri; menabrak sedikit tubuh Kangin yang menghalangi langkahnya; lalu berhenti di depan tubuh Kibum.

"Bangunkan dia." Titahnya datar. Melihat tatapan menyeramkan seperti itu, Heechul langsung berjongkok kembali dan menepuki pipi putih Kibum, mencoba membangunkan sang putri yang sejak tadi tertidur.

"Hey, bangun!" Seru Heechul, dan ketika tepukan kelima ia layangkan, sosok culun itu mulai membuka mata, samar-samar Heechul bisa melihat mata tajam Kibum di balik kacamata tebal yang melindunginya.

"Dimana aku?" Kibum dengan cepat mencoba berdiri, namun akibat pukulan keras Kangin ia jadi kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk kembali.

"Gudang. Selamat siang, _Princess_." Kangin berjongkok, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kibum lalu tersenyum manis, tanpa sadar membiarkan Leeteuk kembali menajamkan matanya.

"Kau, kau yang membawaku kemari dan—ah, bahuku." Kibum memegangi punggungnya yang sebelumnya di pukul oleh Kangin dengan kemampuan Judonya.

"Punggung, bukan bahu, _Princess._ Selain culun kau juga tidak pintar ya?" Kali ini Heechul yang bersuara, membuat Kibum mendongak untuk melihat senyuman sinis seorang Kim Heechul yang tidaklah ramah.

"Cukup. Sekarang lebih baik kita pikirkan apa yang akan kita lakukan pada anak ini." Leeteuk mendekat, mengulurkan tangan kanannya mencoba meraih wajah Kibum. _Namja_ ini sepertinya ingin sekali menguak sesuatu dan memastikan sesuatu. Tangannya tapat berada di depan hidung Kibum. Dan jangan tanya kenapa Kibum tidak melawan, oh ya, bisakah kau melawan ketika sudah di pukul sekeras itu oleh seorang pejudo andalan sekolah?

Dan dengan sekali tarik, Leeteuk melepaskan kacamata besar Kibum yang tentu saja langsung memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Setelah itu tangannya beralih pada baju Kibum, Leeteuk merasa risih melihat tampilan _namja_ di hadapannya itu. Sedikit tergesa, Leeteuk mulai melepaskan beberapa kancing, blaser Kibum sudah entah dimana dan kemeja Kibum sudah keluar dengan kumalnya.

Setelah itu tangan Leeteuk beralih pada rambut yang hanya di basahi oleh air itu. "Ck, kalau ingin lebih culun, gunakanlah gel rambut, bodoh." Gumam Leeteuk sembari mengacak-acak rambut Kibum yang tersisir rapi, membuat rambut Kibum terlihat lebih normal seperti yang lain.

Heechul berbisik, ia melirik kearah dua mata yang mengintip dari balik jendela usang. Mereka bertiga tahu, sang pangeran jadi-jadian tengah mengintip, mencari saat yang tepat untuk mulai berlagak layaknya seorang pangeran sejati. Klise.

Leeteuk dengan sengaja menegapkan tubuh Kibum, memaksa kedua mata Siwon tersentak dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sebelumnya Siwon tidak pernah merasa perlu untuk mengagumi orang, ia juga enggan mengagumi orang karena ia merasa bahwa ialah yang paling sempurna. Tetapi kali ini semua prinsip aneh itu luntur, bersama dengan munculnya seorang _namja_ menawan yang tengah menutup matanya erat-erat.

Rambut hitamnya yang halus, kulitnya yang putih mulus, bibirnya yang memerah akibat suhu ruangan, bahunya yang sedikit nampak akibat beberapa kancing yang terbuka, dan jangan lupakan mata itu. Entah mengapa seorang Choi Siwon ingin agar mainannya itu membuka mata, membiarkan Siwon melihat apa yang di pancarkan oleh keduanya.

Dan Siwon menyesali doanya saat dadanya mendadak sesak begitu ia melihat kedua mata Kibum terbuka dengan sempurna.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

A/N:

Mime berterimakasih atas dukungannya.. maaf mime gak bisa membalas semuanya..

Dan apa ini masih kerasa pendek? Apa fict ini mengecewakan? Maaf kalau iya.. Mime lagi sibuk dengan beberapa project, apalagi sebentar lagi tanggal 10 juli. Ada yang tahu itu hari apa?

Yosh, Berkenankah mereview melalui kolom di bawah ini?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Mereka milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri.

Warnings: Shounen-Ai, OOC, Typo

.

* * *

"My Uncool Boy"

Chapter 3

* * *

.

Siwon termundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, tanpa sadar punggungnya menabrak pohon dan ia jatuh merosot ke tanah. Ia masih menyandarkan tubuhnya, merasa tidak memiliki tenaga untuk berdiri.

Dalam diam ia tertunduk, menatap tanah yang ditapakinya dengan pandangan hampa. Ia tidak tahu, kenapa tiba-tiba ada rasa sesak di dadanya begitu ia melihat kedua mata itu. Mata biru kehitaman, mata milik ibunya yang telah meninggal sepuluh tahun lalu.

.

"Tidak salah lagi, kau memang anak kecil yang buta itu." Leeteuk mendudukan Kibum dengan lembut, ia berjongkok di hadapannya lalu memandangi wajah yang penuh dengan kekagetan itu.

"Kau-bagaimana?" Kibum mencoba bersuara, suaranya terdengar parau dan setitik air muncul di ujung matanya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak melupakan Si Anak Lumpuh, Kibum." Leeteuk tersenyum samar, tangannya terulur untuk mengelus rambut Kibum penuh sayang. Ia terlihat seperti sedang menahan berbagai emosi.

"Tidak mungkin. Kau, Jungsu _Hyong_?" Kibum kembali menunjukan ekspresi terkejutnya. Ia hanya memandangi Leeteuk yang memperlebar senyuman. "_Hyong_?"

"Ya, ini aku, Park Jungsu." Leeteuk kembali mengelus rambut hitam Kibum yang sempat ia rusak. Tapi Leeteuk bersyukur atas tindakannya itu.

"_Hyong_? Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Oi! Tunggu!" Heechul menyela, merasa bahwa kedua orang itu sedang di dalam dunianya sendiri. "Kalian saling kenal?" Tanyanya dengan mata memicing, ia cukup curiga karena sejak awal Leeteuk terlihat tidak benar-benar ingin menyiksa Kibum. Dan yang mereka lakukan sejak awal bukanlah menyiksanya, tapi merombaknya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan, _Hyong_?" Kangin angkat bicara, merasa pertanyaan Heechul sungguh tidak bermutu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya," Leeteuk berdiri, menyingkap celana bagian kanannya sedikit, menampakan sebuah luka jahitan yang cukup besar. "Aku dulu pernah mengalami kecelakaan dan kaki kananku lumpuh. Dokter menyatakan bahwa aku akan dapat menggunakan kaki kananku kembali setelah beberapa kali pengobatan. Dan selama masa pengobatan, aku terus menghabiskan waktuku di rumah sakit. Dan aku jadi mengetahui banyak rahasia kehidupan.

"Suatu hari aku menemukan seorang anak laki-laki, setiap hari anak itu selalu mengunjungi ibunya yang sakit parah. Meski tahu hidup ibunya tidak lama lagi, tetapi anak itu tetap mencoba mengabaikan kenyataan itu.

"Beberapa suster tanpa sengaja menceritakan padaku, ibu anak itu sudah menyerahkan hidupnya. Ia akan mendonorkan organnya yang masih berfungsi dengan baik. Karena penasaran, aku mencoba untuk mengunjunginya.

"Awalnya sangat canggung, tapi ternyata ia adalah orang yang sangat baik. Ia selalu tersenyum, tawa dan suaranya begitu ramah, dan yang tidak bisa aku lupakan adalah matanya," Leeteuk berhenti lalu menghela napas. Ia memandang ke dalam mata Kibum yang masih menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya. "Matanya biru kehitaman, sangat cantik seperti batu safir yang langka.

"Seminggu kemudian ia meningal, menyisakan anak laki-lakinya yang terus terpuruk memaksa untuk tetap disisi mayat ibunya. Dan akhirnya sesuai dengan pesan, semua organnya yang masih berfungsi di donorkan. Dan mata indahnya ada disini."

Leeteuk menyentuh sebelah mata Kibum, membuat Kibum menutup kedua matanya. Kibum meresapi semua ucapan Leeteuk, sejenak ia mengingat semuanya. Sentuhan lembut yang sempat ia rasakan sehari sebelum ia melakukan operasi mata. Sentuhan dan suara lembut yang menyebut namanya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia ingat, wanita itulah yang telah mengubah hidupnya.

"Lalu, apa inti semua ini?" Heechul bertanya lagi, ia menaikan alis sebelah.

Leeteuk tersenyum, tangannya beralih memeluk tubuh Kibum yang ringkih. "Aku sudah bilang, 'kan? Aku akan membuat dia menyesal." Katanya sembari menarik kepala Kibum untuk bersandar di bahunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Barbar?" Heechul menatap Kangin dengan pandnagan curiga. Kangin sendiri hampir tersentak karena ia tiba-tiba saja di sangkut pautkan.

"Apa? Aku tidak mengerti." Kangin mengangkat bahu, mengacuhkan panggilan kasar Heechul.

"Bukan dia, tapi Siwon." Sela Leeteuk, sedikit mendesah pelan entah karena apa.

"Sekarang, apa lagi hubungannya dengan anak manja itu?" Heechul kembali bertanya. Ia sungguh bingung dengan pemikiran Leeteuk yang terus berputar-putar tanpa arah.

"Tentu saja ada. Ibunyalah yang mendonorkan mata untuk Kibum."

"..."

"..."

.

Matahari tepat di tengah langit. Begitu terik hingga membuat kulit serasa melepuh begitu terkena setitik saja cahayanya. Sinar menyilaukan itu masih setia menyinari dunia dengan nyalang, tidak terlupa pula sebuah ruangan gelap di sudut sekolah yang hampir terlupakan.

Leeteuk sibuk merapikan penampilan Kibum, ia merasa bahwa Kibum perlu melakukan perubahan pada dirinya yang sangat terlihat aneh.

"Tidak ada salahnya berpenampilan baik, Kibum." Kata Leeteuk sembari membetulkan bentuk dasi Kibum yang sudah tidak karuan akibat ulahnya.

"Apa penampilanku sebelumnya tidak baik?" Kibum membuka suara, mendongakan kepala untuk memberikan Leeteuk ruang saat membetulkan dasinya.

"Sangat tidak baik! Kau persis keledai, bodoh. Dan seharusnya kau menggunakan gel rambut, bukan air biasa." Leeteuk menepuk kedua pipi Kibum, membuat Kibum mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Tapi aku nyaman dengan penampilan begitu. Lagipula..." Kibum menyisir kembali poninya yang di atur Leeteuk agar menyentuh sedikit matanya. "Aku tidak pantas berpakaian seperti ini."

"Kenapa tidak pantas? Kau lebih tampan kalau begini," Leeteuk menjatuhkan poni Kibum kembali. Ia melirik ke arah kacamata tebal Kibum yang tergeletak di lantai. "Kangin, buang kacamata jelek itu." Perintah Leeteuk pada Kangin yang sejak tadi duduk tenang disebuah kotak kayu.

Kangin akhirnya beranjak setelah mempertemukan matanya dengan mata Leeteuk sebelum akhirnya Kibum menengahi.

"Jangan!" Serunya, ia nyaris mendorong Leeteuk yang sedang memandangnya kaget. "Tolong jangan dibuang." Kibum melepaskan dirinya dari Leeteuk, berjongkok untuk merai kacamata tebalnya. Ia terdiam sejenak, menggenggam kecamata tebal itu dengan pandangan sedih. Setelah itu ia berlalu, meninggalkan Leeteuk, Kangin dan Heechul yang hanya meliriknya sinis.

.

Angin bertiup dengan lembut. Matahari masih seterik sebelumnya dan sanggup membuat matanya menyipit. Sejak mengalami syok tadi, ia langsung berlari ke atap sekolah setelah merasa jiwanya benar-benar sudah tenang. Dan sekarang ia tidak yakin bahwa ia sudah benar-benar tenang.

Tanpa sadar ia masih menggeram. Mengepalkan tangannya erat mencoba meredam emosi yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia marah, ia yakin bahwa ia sudah melupakan kejadian itu sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ia yakin bahwa ia sudah tidak akan perduli tentang hal itu.

Ia tidak perduli pada siapapun yang telah menerima organ ibunya. Ia sudah rela, ia bukan lagi anak kecil yang terus meraung dan meneriaki semua orang yang menerima donoran ibunya. Itu sudah lama berlalu dan jujur ia sangat menyesali hal kekanak-kanakan itu.

Ia ingat, dulu ia sering bertindak brutal. Menghina, mencaci maki orang yang menerima organ ibunya. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang ia sudah lebih dewasa dan berusaha menerima semuanya dengan lapang dada.

Lalu kenapa ia tiba-tiba saja merasakan sesak di dadanya?

Semua sesak itu muncul saat ia melihat mata itu lagi. Bukan, bukan matanya tapi siapa yang ia lihat. Ia ingat, sosok anak laki-laki yang dengan tubuh bergetar menangis di hadapannya. Dan ia menangis akibat kalimat seorang Choi Siwon yang ke kanak-kanakan. Anak kecil yang telah menerima kedua mata ibu Siwon itu menangis, dan Siwon ikut menangis karena ia masih berduka saat itu.

Tapi Siwon tidak tahu bahwa ia sudah menorehkan luka dalam di hati anak itu.

.

Kibum berjalan dengan langkah tergesa, mengacuhkan tatapan-tatapan yang tertuju padanya. Jujur saja, penampilan Kibum sangatlah aneh. Semua bisa tahu bahwa ia adalah Kibum berkat kacamata tebalnya, namun pakaiannya sudah berubah, semuanya kelihatan berbeda dan tidak cocok dengan kacamata yang dipakainya.

Tetap dengan langkah kilat ia mencoba mencapai toliet yang hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Dan begitu ia masuk ia langsung mengembalikan penampilannya. Ia mendesah pelan, hari ini benar benar hari yang kacau. Bertemu dengan pangeran sekolah yang menyebalkan, pingsan akibat si pejudo sekolah, di perlakukan sedikit kasar oleh _Sonbae_, dan jangan lupakan bahwa ia sudah membolos beberapa jam pelajaran. Sekarang adalah jam kosong dan Kibum berharap ia tidak akan mendapatkan masalah lagi.

Ia mendesah lagi, menatap wajahnya yang sedang mengenakan kacamata tebal. Ia tidak akan pernah melepas kacamata ini lagi. Ia akan terus memakainya agar tidak ada yang dapat melihat matanya.

Bukan, bukannya ia tidak suka dengan matanya. Mata biru kehitaman ini adalah anugrah baginya. Lalu kenapa ia perlu menyembunyikannya?

"_Kau tidak pantas memiliki mata itu! Sia-sia ibuku menyerahkannya padamu!"_

DEG.

Kibum tersentak begitu ia tanpa sengaja mengingat kalimat itu. kalimat yang ia dapatkan tepat setelah ia barusaja menikmati indahnya dunia.

Ia ingat, saat itu ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa dan berakhir menangis dengan segenap tenaganya. Ia merasa begitu terpukul begitu kalimat itu tepat menancap di hati kecilnya. Tapi yang ia bingungkan, kenapa anak itu juga menangis di saat yang sama. ia dapat melihat raut kesedihan yang mendalam di wajah anak itu.

Kibum menghapus air matanya yang hampir jatuh. Tidak, ia sudah bertekad untuk melupakan kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu. Ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak mengungkit semua itu lagi. Yang jelas sekarang, kacamata ini harus selalu bersamanya.

Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa sepertinya ada yang ganjil?

"_Tentu saja ada. Ibunyalah yang mendonorkan mata untuk Kibum."_

Tunggu, apa kata Leeteuk tadi? Ibunya, ibunya siapa?

Kibum menumpukan kedua sikunya di atas wastafel, memandangi wajahnya dengan seksama sembari terus mencoba mengingat-ingat kalimat Leeteuk yang ambigu baginya.

"_Bukan dia, tapi Siwon."_

"Si... Won?" Kibum tersentak, ia sungguh tidak dapat mempercayai pemikirannya sendiri. Ia tahu bahwa ia adalah murid yang pintar, tapi terkadang murid pintar pun pernah salah, 'kan? Ini pasti salah, begitu pikirnya.

Tidak mungkin anak laki-laki itu adalah Siwon, Choi Siwon yang telah meneriakinya dengan kalimat kasar hingga membuatnya trauma dan menutup diri. Tidak, Kibum tidak mau menemuinya. Ia sudah cukup menghindar selama tinggal bertahun-tahun di L.A dan semuanya aman terkendali.

Ia jadi menyesali keputusannya yang dengan mudah menyetujui perkataan adiknya. Kalau tahu begini, ia tidak akan kemari. Ia harus menghindar, ia harus menjauh karena Siwon sendirilah yang tidak ingin melihat wajahnya lagi. Siwonlah yang berkata bahwa ia tidak pantas mendapatkan mata itu. Dan Siwon jugalah yang membuat semua di diri Kibum berubah.

"Kau tadi menyebut nama Siwon?"

Kibum tersentak, dengan cepat ia membalik badan dan menemukan seorang _namja_ berparas manis tengah memandangnya.

"A-Eh, tidak..." Kibum melirik lambang yang ada di bahu _namja_ itu. "_Sonbae_."

_Namja _itu memandangi Kibum, sepertinya ia tengah berpikir keras. "Apa dia menyakitimu?" Tanyanya lagi, kali ini dengan pandangan serius. Kibum tersentak sedikit lalu kembali terdiam. Merasa dirinya kurang sopan, _namja_ yang setahun di atasnya itu segera meralat ucapannya. "Ah, maaf, aku Lee Sungmin. Maaf karena aku tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu padamu." Setelah itu Sungmin hanya tersenyum manis, seolah dapat membaca suasana hati Kibum.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Sonbae._"

.

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus di tempat ini, Siwon?"

Siwon mengabaikan Hangeng, ia tetap memejamkan mata sembari duduk menyandar di tepi pagar besi. Rasanya, angin yang berhembus dapat membuat perasaannya semakin membaik. Tapi Hangeng melihat semua itu hanya sebagai kamuflase belaka. Semua tidak mudah seperti yang terlihat dan Hangeng tahu, Siwon terlalu kekanak-kanakan untuk menghadapinya.

"Dengarkan _Sonbae_-mu bicara, Anak Manja." Hangeng berjalan mendekati Siwon dengan perlahan. Setelah itu ia ikut duduk di sebelah _namja_ yang sedang gelisah itu.

"Aku mendengarnya."

Hangeng mendengus, ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Siwon yang jauh dari kata ramah. Baiklah, awalnya ia akan kelihatan ramah, tapi jika sudah kenal lama kau akan tahu seberapa jelek sifat yang dimiliki olehnya.

"Kau kalah, Siwon," Siwon membuka mata dan segera menoleh pada Hangeng. Hangeng hanya tersenyum simpul karena ia telah berhasil mengalihkan Siwon. "Kau kalah pada Kim Kibum." Lanjut Hangeng lagi yang sadar bahwa ia telah menyulut api.

"Tarik kembali kata-katamu." Kata Siwon dengan mata tajam, tidak terima bahwa ia di kalahkan oleh siapun apalagi seorang Kim Kibum.

"Tapi itu kenyataan. Sekarang apa yang akan kau perbuat? Membuatnya buta? Ups.." Ucap Hangeng dengan nada dibuat-buat. Sejak awal ia tahu semuanya, ibu Siwon yang mengidap kanker rahim, Kibum yang buta, pendonoran kedua mata ibu Siwon, dan semua tindakan Siwon. Ia tahu semuanya.

Siwon menaikan alis, ia memang sudah meremehkan _namja_ cina satu ini dan ia cukup menyesal. "Aku tidak mau membuat usaha ibuku sia-sia."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Choi Siwon?" Hangeng kembali melantunkan kalimatnya, membuat siapapun yang sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang buruk akan tertawa geli. Tapi tentu saja tidak ada pengaruhnya dengan Siwon.

Siwon hanya diam, mendongak untuk melihat langit biru diatasnya. Membiarkan matanya mengikuti arah awan yang berarak kesana kemari. Putih, lembut dan cantik.

"Sama sepertinya..."

"Ha?" Hangeng menatap Siwon dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Dan ia lebih terkejut lagi begitu melihat senyuman manis Siwon yang sesungguhnya.

Dunia pasti akan segera runtuh.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

A/N:

Yey! Ternyata ada yang tahu kalo sebentar lagi SasuNaru day! ^^

Maaf Mime lambat mengupdatenya karena alasan SN Day, dan entah kenapa Mime kurang puas dengan fic ini.

Apa fic ini mengecewakan?

Kalau iya Mime minta maaf karena jujur Mime sangat merasa ganjil.

Dan Sibum momentnya belum ada karena ya memang belum saatnya. Mungkin chapter depan akan ada dan Mime akan mencoba untuk lebih cepat mengupdatenya..

Berniat mereview? ^_^

Oh ya kalau ada yg berniat membaca karyaku di fandom Naruto, SasuNaru silahkan cari author ZukaBaka, itulah aku.. tapi tunggu tanggal 10 yaa ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Mereka milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri.

Warnings: Shounen-Ai, OOC, Typo

.

* * *

"My Uncool Boy"

Chapter 4

* * *

.

Leeteuk menyandarkan dirinya pada pagar, sesekali matanya melirik jam tangan yang melekat di tangan kanannya. Ia mendengus, cukup merasa bosan setelah limat menit berdiri menunggu dan Kim Kibum tidak juga muncul.

Ia menoleh pada Kangin yang masih setia berdiri di sebelahnya dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku. Leeteuk menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Rupanya perlakuan lembut Kangin cukup membuat _mood_-nya berubah stabil, meskipun sebenarnya karena dia jugalah seorang Park Jungsu yang lembut menjadi menyeramkan.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik, _Hyong_?" Kangin menoleh pada Leeteuk, sadar bahwa ia dipandangi dengan tatapan yang mulai mengendur.

"Sedikit." Jawab Leeteuk singkat.

Kangin menghela napas sambil bersyukur dalam hati. Rupanya pengorbanannya hari ini tidak sia-sia. Mengendurkan Leeteuk yang sedang cemburu bercampur dengan masalah-masalah lainnya bukanlah hal yang mudah dan menyenangkan. Setelah ini Kangin akan ingat untuk tidak membuat Leeteuk cemburu.

Tiba-tiba Leeteuk menegapkan dirinya, Kangin otomatis mengikuti arah pandang Leeteuk dan rupanya Kim Kibum sudah menampakan dirinya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Leeteuk berlari mendekati sosok berkacamata tebal itu, membuat Kangin terheran-heran karena ada orang lain yang dapat membuat Leeteuk panik selain dirinya.

"Kibum!" Kibum terkejut saat merasa dirinya ditarik oleh sesorang. Dan begitu ia menoleh, ia menemukan Leeteuk sudah menarik lengan kirinya.

"_Hyong_? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kibum bingung. Samar-samar Leetuk bisa melihat Kibum yang menaikan alisnya sebelah.

"Aku ingin bicara. Ini penting." Leeteuk berusaha menarik Kibum namun Kibum justru menahan tubuhnya.

"_Hyong_, maaf aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu." Kibum berusaha berbicara lembut, tapi Leeteuk melihatnya sebagai penolakan keras—rupanya _mood_-nya belum seutuhnya stabil.

"Tapi ini pen—"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara macam-macam," Potong Kibum, matanya memancarkan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. "Tolong mengerti aku." Lanjutnya setelah menarik napas.

Leeteuk memandangi wajah Kibum, perlahan genggamannya pada lengan Kibum mengendur. Ya, ia seharusnya tahu bahwa sekarang Kibum pasti terpukul setelah masa lalu dirinya diungkit kembali.

Sekilas Leeteuk melihat seseorang di sebelah Kibum yang sejak tadi menyaksikan mereka. "Sungmin?" Mata Leeteuk mulai kembali tajam, ia tidak bisa melupakan hari dimana ia tiba-tiba berubah menjadi menyeramkan seperti ini. Dan semua penyebabnya adalah dia, Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa dan jujur ia sangat takut melihat tatapan mengerikan Leeteuk.

"_Hyong_, ayo kita pulang. Biarkan mereka beristirahat dan Kibum juga perlu waktu." Kangin menginterupsi pandangan mata Leeteuk,_ namja_ itu langsung merangkul Leeteuk dari belakang, menariknya, lalu membalikan badannya agar tidak melihat Kibum ataupun Sungmin.

"Kangin! Biarkan aku—"

"Kalau kau berontak, aku akan menggendongmu." Kata Kangin sembari menarik Leeteuk menjauh. Ia melambaikan tangan kirinya ke sembarang arah bermaksud menyampaikan kata selamat tinggal pada Kibum dan Sungmin yang masih terpaku.

"Kau mengenal Jungsu_ Hyong_?" Kibum menoleh pada Kibum yang kemudian tersenyum canggung.

"Ya, secara tidak sengaja. Kangin _Hyong _itu tetanggaku. Dan ya... ceritanya panjang."

.

"Tuan muda, anda sudah ditunggu Tuan besar di ruangannya."

Siwon barusaja merasakan empuknya kasur begitu suara seorang pelayan mengganggunya setelah ia mempersilahkan pelayan itu untuk membuka pintu kamarnya.

Siwon mendengus. Ayah ada di rumah? Pikirnya sambil kembali bergelung dalam selimutnya. Sebelum pelayan itu kembali mengucapkan sesuatu Siwon buru-buru mengusirnya. Siwon benci begitu ada banyak masalah mendatanginya dalam waktu yang sama. Sekarang apalagi yang ayahnya lakukan?

"Tuan muda, beginikah caramu menyambut ayahmu?"

Siwon mengabaikan suara berat itu. Ia justru semakin merapatkan matanya sembari memeluk erat guling empuknya.

"Kalau ibumu tahu dia pasti akan kecewa."

Lagi dan lagi Siwon mengabaikan suara berat itu. kasurnya berderit begitu beban bertambah. Dari ujung matanya Siwon melihat ayahnya sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Sorot matanya terlihat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Apa harimu berat?" Tanya ayahnya lagi. Suara berat itu terdengar khawatir dan entah mengapa... ragu. Mengapa ia bisa ragu pada anaknya sendiri?

"Hmm..." Siwon hanya bergumam, membuat ayahnya kembali mendesah. Pria itu ingin menyentuh kepala Siwon, namun menarik tangannya kembali.

"Malam ini ada pesta. Maukah kau menggantikan ibumu untuk menemani ayah?"

Siwon menyibakan selimut yang menyelimutinya. Dengan perlahan ia menyandarkan diri pada sandaran kasur. Matanya memandang ayahnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Ayah sudah bertanya pada adikmu. Tapi seperti yang kau lihat, adikmu tidak mau berbicara dengan ayah."

Siwon memandangi ayahnya, ia baru sadar bahwa ia merindukan wajah tua namun tampan itu. Suara beratnya juga menenangkan. Inikah yang selalu dinanti ibunya disaat-saat waktunya yang tersisa?

"Baiklah."

Meskipun suara Siwon terdengar lemah dan seakan tidak ada minat, pria itu tidak sanggup menahan senyumnya. Ia begitu bahagia mendengar Siwon yang sudah mulai menerima kehadirannya.

"Terimakasih, Siwon."

.

"Sepertinya kita berpisah disini, Kibum." Sungmin membalikan badannya, tersenyum manis pada Kibum sambil menunjuk pertigaan dengan matanya.

"Terimakasih sudah pulang bersamaku,_ Sonbae_." Kibum tersenyum sopan. Mendengar celotehan Lee Sungmin yang tidak pernah kehabisan ide membuat perasaannya membaik. Senyuman dan suara ramahnya berhasil mengubah wajah datar Kibum menjadi penuh ekspresi.

"Sama-sama. Aku duluan, _Annyeong_." Sungmin melambaikan tangan lalu berbelok ke kiri. Kibum yang melihatnya tersenyum simpul sebelum akhirnya berbelok ke kanan.

Angin semilir menyentuh wajahnya, rambut hitamnya yang sudah tidak rapi melambai sesekali begitu diterpa angin yang berhembus sedikit kecang. Tenang dan damai. Kibum menyukai ketenangan, dan suasana seperti ini cukup menghiburnya dari segala pikiran-pikiran yang menyesakan dadanya.

Kibum menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya. Ia tersenyum kecil begitu mengingat celotehan Sungmin yang selalu mampu membuat wajah datarnya hancur. _Namja _manis itu selalu punya cerita-cerita unik yang istimewa. Mungkin sebaiknya Kibum ikut bekerja paruh waktu di tempat yang di ceritakan Sungmin. Siapa tahu ia bisa mengubah hidupnya yang semakin lama semakin berat.

Tiba-tiba saja Kibum teringat kejadian dimana ia bertemu dengan Siwon. Baru hari pertama tapi ia sudah mengalami hal berat seperti ini. Besok-besok apalagi?

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengenyahkan sosok Siwon yang bersarang di kepalanya sejak ia mengetahui semuanya.

Ia mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling, dan mata biru kehitamannya menangkap dua _namja_ yang tengah asik bermain bola basket di tengah lapangan. Jika Kibum memperhatikannya dengan seksama, ia mengenal dua_ namja_ itu.

Mereka teman kecil yang Kibum kenal setelah ia mendapatkan mata baru. Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae, yang lebih dikenal dengan Eunhyuk. Dengan langkah pelan Kibum mendekati kedua sosok yang tengah sibuk saling merebut bola. Kalau diingat-ingat, sejak kembali kemarin Kibum belum menyapa mereka sama sekali.

"Donghae, Eunhyuk." Sapa Kibum pelan.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sedang fokus tiba-tiba saja buyar, mereka mmebiarkan bola jatuh menggelinding di tanah dengan pandangan mata ke arah Kibum.

"Kau... siapa?" Tanya Donghae tenang. Ia terlihat sedang berpikir kalau-kalau ia mengenal _namja_ culun yang baru saja menyapanya.

Kibum lupa bahwa ia masih berpenampilan seperti itu.

Eunhyuk tidak bersuara, namun sepertinya ia berpikir dua kali lebih keras dari Donghae. Melihat kedua teman lamanya yang bingung mengenalinya, akhirnya Kibum melepas kacamata tebalnya. Untuk sebentar tidak apa-apa.

"Sudah ingat?" Tanya Kibum dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

Donghae yang pertama ingat. Ya, bagaimana pula ia bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya? "Kibum?" Tanya Donghae penuh semangat, tangannya terulur untuk memeluk Kibum yang langsung mengerjapkan matanya, bingung dengan Donghae yang langsung memeluknya.

Eunhyuk ingin membuka mulut untuk menyapa Kibum. Tapi semua niat itu sirna begitu melihat Donghae yang tersenyum bahagia sambil memeluk Kibum. Sudah lama sekali Eunhyuk tidak melihat senyuman itu, dan entah kenapa Eunhyuk merasa senang dan pedih disaat yang sama.

"Kau benar-benar Kibum?" Tanya Donghae lagi sembari melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya memandang antusias Kibum yang hanya mengangguk. "Kapan kau kembali?"

"Kemarin lusa. Tapi aku cukup sibuk sampai aku tidak bisa menemui kalian." Kibum memandang Eunhyuk begitu ia mengatakan kata kalian.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Kibum. Rasanya sudah lama sekali, dan apa penampilanmu barusan?" Eunhyuk terkekeh sembari melirik kacamata tebal Kibum, berusaha mengusir perasaan pedih yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ah, ini... ceritanya panjang." Kibum meniru senyuman canggung Sungmin dan itu cukup membuat kedua teman lamanya menutup mulut.

"Mau main basket bersama? Kita sudah lama tidak berkumpul." Ajak Donghae, matanya tampak berkilat-kilat bahagia.

"Apa kau lupa? Kibum tidak hobi bermain olahraga." Eunhyuk membuka suara tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Ia hanya berpikir, setidaknya jika Donghae menyukai seseorang maka ia perlu mengetahui segala hal yang dibenci dan disukai oleh orang itu. bukannya menerka-nerka sesuka hati.

Diam-diam Eunhyuk menarik napas berat.

"Apa kau lelah?" Tanya Donghae tiba-tiba membuat Eunhyuk terkesiap.

"Ha? Oh... tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Eunhyuk sedikit melenceng. Ia memandang kesana kemari mencoba menemukan bola basket yang tadi menggelinding, setelah menemukannya ia bergegas mengambilnya, berniat menjauhi Donghae sebentar.

"Eunhyuk benar, dan sebenarnya aku harus segera pulang. Ayahku ingin membicarakan suatu hal yang penting." Kibum tersenyum pada Donghae lalu memandang Eunhyuk yang berputar di lapangan sambil mendribble bola.

Donghae mendesah pelan. Mungkin merasa kecewa karena pertemuannya dengan Kibum hanya sebentar saja. "Baiklah, kalau ada waktu berkumpulah dengan kami. Sampaikan salamku untuk ayahmu." Doghae mencoba tersenyum, membiarkan Kibum mengucapkan salam pada Eunhyuk lalu berlalu pergi setelah mengenakan kacamata tebalnya.

"Jangan pasang tampang kecewa begitu," Eunhyuk menepukan bola basket ke pipi Dongahe yang masih sibuk memandangi punggung Kibum yang menjauh. "Lain kali tunjukanlah padanya kalau kau benar-benar suka padanya... dengan cara yang lebih baik."

Eunhyuk menjauh, tangannya mendribble bola, dan matanya pura-pura fokus memandang ring. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Donghae sedang memandangnya.

"Terimakasih."

.

Hari berubah gelap. Matahari menyingkir memberi tempat pada bulan yang kini sedang dalam keadaan purnama. Sungguh cantik dan menawan membuat Kibum tidak mampu mengalihkan mata safirnya dari sosok itu. Bulan selalu memiliki tempat di hatinya. Ia sangat menyukai bulan.

Kibum menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Memandang keluar jendela mobil sembari memandangi suasana kota yang ramai. Terkadang ia akan menggeram begitu langit tertutup oleh bangunan-banguna pencakar langit. Karena mata safirnya tidak bisa melihat bulan.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, pastikan kau tidak mengantuk karena terus melamun seperti itu." Kibum merasa ada seseorang yang mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut. Ia menoleh lalu memajukan bibirnya berusaha menunjukan bahwa ia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Ibu, kenapa kau tidak mengajak Saehee saja? Harusnya ibu yang paling tahu kalau aku tidak suka keramaian." Kibum memandang ibunya menyelidik. Khawatir kalau wanita awet muda itu punya rencana lain yang jauh lebih berbahaya.

"Memangnya kalau ada dua wanita berjalan bersama di pesta akan terlihat seperti apa? Lagipula ibu ingin memamerkan anak kesayangan ibu," Ibu Kibum terkekeh pelan, merasa bahwa pertanyaan anaknya sangat lucu. lama tidak berjumpa membuatnya menjadi gemas pada Kibum. "Kau lama di L.A, ibu jadi susah mau memperkenalkanmu dengan teman-teman kerja ibu."

"Ibu dapat alasan yang bagus." Kibum kembali mencoba menunjukan wajah kesalnya yang main-main, sukses membuat pipinya mendapat cubitan kecil.

"Kau tampan sekali, anakku, tapi tidak kalau kau mengenakan kacamata jelek itu."

Kali ini ibunyalah yang memasang tampang kekanak-kanakan. "Tapi demi ibu aku sudah melepasnya—untuk kali ini saja, jadi bersyukurlah." Kibum tersenyum manis, meski keadaan mobil gelap ibunya masih bisa melihat senyuman mematikan itu. Kalau bukan anakku, mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta. Pikir ibunya.

.

"Selamat datang Tuan Choi, apa ini putra anda?"

Ayah Siwon tersenyum ramah begitu salah seorang rekan kerjanya menyapa. Sekilas ia melirik Siwon yang sepertinya tahu keadaan. Buktinya ia tampak tenang seperti biasanya orang pertama kali mengenalnya.

"Ya, ini putra pertamaku, Choi Siwon."

Siwon menjabat tangan rekan kerja ayahnya dengan senyum manis. "Choi Siwon." Katanya sopan, setelah itu ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mendengar ocehan orang tadi ataupun apa yang sedang dibicarakan ayahnya.

"Kalau kau haus, kau bisa ambil sendiri minumanmu." Kata ayah Siwon yang melihat gelagat tak nyaman dari anaknya. Setelah bersyukur, Siwon tersenyum ramah lalu pergi mendekati meja dimana semua hidangan tertata rapi. Siwon melihat berbagai macam minuman yang membuat kerongkongannya semakin kering.

Baru saja ia hendak meraih segelas cocktail, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara gaduh. Begitu ia membalikan badan, ia menemukan segerombolan wanita karir yang sibuk memandangi sesuatu. Setelah diperhatikan baik-baik, mereka terlihat sedang menggerumuni seorang wanita dan seorang _namja_, mungkin anaknya, pikir Siwon.

Tapi ia hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas cocktailnya begitu melihat baik-baik _namja_ yang ada ditengah kerumunan itu.

"Kim Kibum..." Gumamnya, tanpa sadar ia memijit pelipisnya. Ini sungguh kebetulan yang langka. Dalam satu hari mereka terus disangkut-pautkan, sebenarnya ada apa ini?

.

"I-ibu, sebaiknya aku pergi saja... ya?" Tanya Kibum ragu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa begitu ia masuk ia sudah mendapat sambutan yang kelewat biasa. Ternyata rumor bahwa ibunya adalah seorang primadona bukanlah isapan jempol biasa. Tapi mengapa yang mengerumuni mereka wanita semua?

"Tidak boleh, ibu ingin mengenalkanmu pada semua rekan kerja ibu... Ya ini anakku, Kim Kibum." Ibu Kibum dengan antusias memperkenalkan putranya, tanpa sadar membuat Kibum menghela napas.

"Tapi kenapa wanita semua?" Tanya Kibum tidak sabar.

"Kalau kau jadi pria, apa mau berjejal bersama dengan wanita-wanita seperti ini?" Kibum mendesah lemah, Ia membiarkan ibunya melakukan apapun yang ia suka, tapi bukan berarti ia baik-baik saja dengan keadaan ini.

"Permisi, nona-nona," Semuanya menoleh lalu terkejut ketika mendapati seorang pria tampan sedang tersenyum kearah mereka. Kibum bersyukur karena mereka teralihkan. "Apa saya bisa meminjam, Nona Kim dan putranya sebentar?" Pria itu tersenyum lagi membuat semua wanita itu meleleh, dan tak lama kemudian semuanya kembali terkendali.

"Masih menawan seperti biasanya, Tuan Choi?" Ibu Kibum menyapa pria itu dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan, membuat alis Kibum berkerut.

"Kau juga, Nona Kim," Pria itu tersenyum dengan senyuman yang sama dengan senyuman ibu Kibum. "Jadi ini putramu?"

"Ya, dan dimana si tampan Choi Siwon, huh?" Tanya Ibu Kibum dengan nada santai. Tidak menyadari bahwa Kibum menegang di sampingnya.

Siwon? Choi Siwon ada disini? Dan ini ayahnya?

Kibum serasa lumpuh. Kenapa seharian ini ia harus berurusan dengan _namja_ itu, dan masalahnya... ia tidak mengenakan kacamata!

"Tunggu sebentar," Kata ayah Siwon, matanya kelihatan sedang berusaha mencari-cari sosok putranya. "Nah, itu dia. Bagaimana kalau kita kesana? Aku yakin kau juga haus setelah bercengkrama dengan penggemarmu, Nona Kim."

"Kau selalu punya kalimat menarik, Tuan Choi." Kata ibu Kibum dengan senyum menawan yang lalu mengikuti arah ayah Siwon melangkah sambil menarik putranya, tidak sadar bahwa Kibum sudah menegang sejak tadi.

.

Siwon hampir tersedak cocktailnya begitu ia mendengar suara yang tidak asing. Tidak berniat menoleh ataupun membalik badan, ia tetap membelakangi arah suara itu berasal. Matanya sibuk memandangi hidangan yang tersedia sambil memasang tampang lapar yang menutupi tampang kalutnya.

"Ibu aku mau ke toilet."

"Nanti saja."

"Ibu, aku mohon. Aku harus ke toilet sekarang."

"Tadi kau baik-baik saja. Ini mencurigakan."

"Sungguh, Ibu. Tolong biarkan aku ke toilet."

"Baiklah... tapi setelah kau bertemu dengannya."

"Tapi ibu—"

"Nah itu dia!"

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

.:A/N:.

Zuka—eh—Mime kembali!

Happy SasuNaru day...

Hmm.. bagaimana? Maaf rupanya Sibum momentnya minggu depan dan pasti ada.. Mime janji.. hehe..

Oh ya, beneran ya bentar lagi KyuMin day?

Waduh.. kerjaan Mime jadi banyak..#malah curcol

Yep, mind to review, Chingu?

Oh ya.. ada yang mau bagi-bagi nama fb-nya? mungkin suatu saat Mime akan meng-add kalian.. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Mereka milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri.

Warnings: Shounen-Ai, OOC, Typo

.

* * *

"My Uncool Boy"

Chapter 5

* * *

.

"Nah itu dia!"

Dalam seumur hidupnya, Siwon tidak pernah merasa segelisah ini. Ia sudah mencamkan kata maaf dan terima jauh di dalam hatinya. Dan itu bukanlah perkara yang mengakibatkan atmosfer di dekatnya tiba-tiba berubah berat. Siwon gelisah, ia hanya belum mampu melupakan kesalahannya beberapa tahun lalu. Ia hanya ingin melarikan diri, karena ia merasa masalah ini tidak akan sanggup ia perpanjang.

"Choi Siwon." Sapa ibu Kibum sembari menepuk pundak bidang Siwon. Dengan gerakan enggan, _namja_ bertubuh sempurna itu membalik badannya lalu tersenyum manis.

"Ya?" Tanyanya pura-pura tidak tahu.

Ibu Kibum tersenyum, oh, Siwon bisa melihat kilatan menakjubkan di kedua mata wanita itu, kontras dengan Kibum yang tertunduk lesu sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Inilah yang Siwon tidak inginkan. Ia tidak mau melihat _namja_ itu terluka lagi akibat dirinya. Ia tidak membencinya, tidak, sungguh tidak karena ia terlalu punya hati untuk membenci Kibum. Ia terlihat rapuh, Siwon menyesal baru menyesali hal itu setelah seminggu kejadian terjadi.

Siwon tidak akan berbohong, ia berusaha mencari_ namja_ kecil itu keseluruh pelosok rumah sakit. Ia bersumpah bahwa ia sangat menyesal dan ia terus berusaha mencari sosok rapuh itu sampai suatu ketika ia diberitahu bahwa Kibum telah pindah ke London. Dan sekarang? Mungkin sudah terlalu terlambat dan Siwon lebih memilih menjauh agar sosok itu tidak menampakan tatapan tertekan itu lagi.

Tapi ternyata ia salah. Terkadang Siwon mendengar kalimat seperti 'Takdir sedang mempermainkan kalian', dan kini ia merasakannya sendiri.

Sebenarnya jika Siwon mau melihat sekeliling dengah pikiran positif, maka ia akan mengerti bahwa takdir sedang menyelesaikan semuanya. Menghilangkan semua yang mengganjal di hati keduanya.

"Perkenalkan, ini Nona Kim dan anaknya, Kim Kibum." Ayah Siwon datang, tersenyum ramah sambil menunjuk Ibu Kibum dan Kibum bergantian.

"Perkenalkan, saya Choi Siwon." Siwon berkata ramah, tidak berniat melirik Kibum sedikitpun karena jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar lebih cepat. Mungkin ia gugup.

"Ah, kau tampan sekali, sama seperti ayahmu," Wanita cantik itu meletakan telapak tangannya di pipi Siwon, membelainya lembut dengan mata berkilat penuh emosi yang tidak dapat dibaca. Setelah itu ia membelai rambut anaknya yang masih tertunduk. "Ini anakku, kudengar kau satu sekolah dengannya."

"Ah... ya, seperti itu." Siwon ragu apa ia harus menjawab dengan lantang bahwa ia sekelas dan ia baru saja berniat untuk mengerjainya tadi pagi.

"Oh ya? Kau baru masuk hari ini, Kibum?" Ayah Siwon bertanya, Tuan Choi ini berusaha mendekatkan dirinya pada Kibum, entah untuk apa dan Kibum sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Hei... Tuan Choi bertanya padamu, angkat kepalamu, nak." Nona—atau lebih tepatnya Nyonya—Kim menarik dagu anaknya keatas membuat Kibum tanpa sadar menepis tangan putih itu sedikit kasar.

"Maafkan aku, Ibu." Kata Kibum datar dengan tatapan menyesal sebelum akhirnya pergi menjauh, Nona Kim masih terpaku, baru kali ini ia melihat anaknya yang memandangnya dengan pandangan seperti itu.

Tapi tidak hanya Nona Kim yang melihat kilat tertekan di mata biru kehitaman itu.

.

.

Kibum tidak tahu apakah ia harus pergi ke toilet seperti yang tadi ia katakan. Sungguh, di kepalanya sekarang tidak ada apa-apa, ia hanya berharap tidak satupun dari keluarga Choi tadi yang melihat matanya. Apalagi Siwon.

Kibum menghembuskan napas berat. Ia tidak mau mengingatnya, ia tidak mau mengingat bagaimana teman pertamanya di rumah sakit itu bisa tiba-tiba meneriakinya dan menghinanya.

Tapi bayangan _namja _kecil yang terus mengucapkan salam padanya saat ia masih buta dulu selalu teringat. Dalam seharian ini Kibum terus dipaksa untuk mengingat berbagai hal lama yang sudah ia lupakan.

Kibum tidak tahu, mengapa Siwon yang dulunya ramah padanya tiba-tiba mendatanginya dengan mata bengkak. Kibum ingin sekali melihat wajah Siwon, teman yang selalu menemaninya disaat gelap mengekangnya. Dan ya, Kibum melihatnya menangis meraung sambil melemparkan hinaan padanya.

"_Kau tidak pantas memiliki mata itu! Sia-sia ibuku menyerahkannya padamu!"_

Kibum merasa dadanya sesak. Waktu itu, entah mengapa Kibum merasa menemukan seseorang yang spesial. Seseorang itu adalah Choi Siwon. Dan semua persepsi tulusnya hancur begitu Siwon terus menghinanya. Bahkan Siwon hampir saja melemparkan vas bunga padanya kalau saja seorang suster tidak menghentikannya.

Tanpa sadar kini Kibum sudah memasuki taman belakang, matanya samar-samar dapat melihat lampu-lampu taman yang temaram. Kenapa samar? Oh tidak, ia menangis lagi.

Bagaimana kalau Siwon melihat matanya? Bagaimana kalau Siwon semakin membencinya?

Kibum tidak mau dibenci olehnya. Kibum merasa diperlukan begitu sosok Siwon memasuki kehidupannya yang gelap gulita. Kalau tahu begini, Kibum tidak akan menerima donoran mata itu. Kalau seandainya tidakannya itu tepat dan membuat Siwon tetap disisinya, Kibum ikhlas.

Tanpa sengaja ia terisak. Rasa pedih didadanya kembali lagi. Ah, beginikah rasanya saat dicampakan oleh cinta pertama? Apa sepedih ini? Kibum tidak tahu, yang pasti sesak dan pedih di dadanya begitu menyiksa.

Kibum tidak mengeluarkan suara, ia sesenggukan, tangan kanannya mencengkram dadanya berusaha menahan sakit yang selalu mengganjal hatinya sejak bertahun-tahun silam. Kibum mencari-cari tembok dengan tangan kirinya, dan akhirnya ia jatuh merosot sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"_Selamat, Kibum. Sekarang bukalah matamu perlahan-lahan."_

"_... Bagaimana? Apa kau bisa melihatku?"_

"_Bisa, Dokter. Aku bisa melihat sekarang."_

"_Kau mau kemana?"_

"_Mencari temanku."_

_Buk._

"_Hati-hati kalau jalan, matamu dima—mata ibuku! Kenapa kau bisa memilikinya!"_

"_Suaramu... apa kau temanku?"_

"_Bukan! Aku tidak sudi berteman denganmu! Kembalikan mata ibuku sekarang!"_

"_Hei! Lepaskan vas itu! Kau tidak boleh kasar padanya."_

"_Kenapa? Dia telah mengambil mata ibuku! Kenapa aku tidak boleh kasar?"_

"_Kau... temanku, 'kan?"_

"_Sudah kubilang aku tidak sudi!"_

"_Hei, kau tidak boleh—"_

"_Kau tidak pantas memiliki mata itu! Sia-sia ibuku menyerahkannya padamu!"_

Kibum mencengkram kepalanya, sekarang sesak di dadanya berubah menjadi sakit kepala yang luar biasa. Usahanya selama ini menjalani terapi ternyata sia-sia. Ia menjalani terapi khusus untuk melupakan beberapa masalah itu, dan sekarang semuanya kembali.

Kibum kembali menangis. Rasanya sakit, ia bahkan tidak dapat menyamakannya dengan rasa sakit manapun. Orang yang kau sayangi tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu, orang yang kau harapkan tiba-tiba membencimu.

"Seharusnya... aku tetap buta..."

Kibum bahkan punya ide gila, ia berniat ke rumah sakit sepulang pesta. Untuk apa? Untuk mengeluarkan kembali mata barunya.

Sebaiknya Siwon bertanggung jawab atas hal ini atau Kibum akan semakin gila.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau berpikiran sempit."

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya, dengan sigap ia berdiri, berniat melarikan diri sebelum Siwon menangkap sikunya lalu menubrukannya pelan dengan tembok.

"Menjauh dariku." Kibum berusaha berbicara sedatar mungkin. Tapi tetap saja Siwon bisa mendengar napasnya yang tidak beraturan.

Kali ini, Siwon akan mengakhirinya.

"Tidak sampai kepalamu dingin."

"Kubilang menjauh—Uhuk..." Kibum barusaja hendak berteriak dengan suara bergetar sebelum akhirnya ia terbatuk, telapak tangannya menutupi mulutnya dan sesekali kembali terbatuk.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Kibum kembali berusaha melarikan diri sebelum Siwon kembali menubrukan dirinya di tembok. Kali ini Siwon mengunci pergerakan Kibum, kedua tangannya ia letakan diantara kepala Kibum.

"Dengar, aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya." Siwon menarik napas, rasanya dadanya tiba-tiba sesak begitu dadanya berdebar-debar.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Kibum menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat lalu menunduk dalam. Ia tidak sanggup melihat Siwon yang sedekat ini dengannya dan ia akui dadanya berdegup tidak biasa.

Siwon menarik napas, ia terkejut begitu melihat setitik air jatuh dari mata Kibum. "Aku menyesal, aku minta maaf dan bisakah kau tidak menangis lagi?" Siwon menggerakan tangannya, berniat menghapus air mata di pipi Kibum namun Kibum menepisnya kasar.

Kibum semakin terisak begitu ia mendengar suara Siwon yang memohon. Sungguh Kibum lelah menyimpan sakit seperti ini. Tapi ia menyesal, ia menyesal telah menerima donoran itu. Dan kini Siwon bilang bahwa ia menyesal? Kibum yang menyesal, bukan dia.

"Ambil kembali..."

Siwon mengerjapkan mata, "Apa?"

"Ambil kembali... mata ini..."

Mata Siwon melebar, "Apa? Kau, kau gila?"

"Iya aku gila!" Kibum menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menangis, menghapus air matanya yang terus menghambur pipinya tanpa ampun. Ya ia gila, ia gila karena kehilangan seseorang yang ia sayangi.

"Bodoh..." Siwon melipat kedua sikunya, menyamakan wajahnya dengan wajah Kibum lalu memandangnya dari dekat. "Sudah kubilang, aku menyesal. Lupakan semua omonganku waktu itu. Aku masih kecil, aku tidak mengerti apa-apa, dan... aku dihasut." Siwon menempelkan bibirnya pada dahi Kibum yang tertutup poni panjang.

Harum... Siwon suka wangi shampo yang dipakai Kibum.

"Menjauh dariku... hiks... menjauh..." Isak Kibum semakin melemah, Siwon tahu bahwa kini _namja _itu mulai melunak.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Menjauh..."

"Maafkan aku... Kim Kibum..."

"Menjauh..."

"Maaf..."

"Pergi..."

"Maafkan—"

"Kubilang, pergi!"

"—aku... aku menyesal..."

"Pergi dariku..."

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi..."

Kibum tercekat. Aku juga tidak mau kehilanganmu. Kibum ingin sekali berkata seperti itu, ingin sekali tetapi entah mengapa tenggorokannya kering. Ia sama sekali tidak dapat mengeluarkan suara. Dan ia juga bingung harus mengeluarkan suara seperti apa. Dan satu lagi, tolong hentikan debaran jantungnya yang semakin menggila begitu Siwon memeluknya, menarik tubuh ringkih itu kedalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"Lepaskan aku."

"Tidak mau." Siwon meletakan dagunya di kepala Kibum, diam-diam terus menghirup aroma Kibum yang entah sejak kapan ia sukai.

"Kubilang, lepaskan aku! Bo—umph"

Siwon menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kibum, _namja _yang lebih kecil itu melebarkan matanya. Ia sungguh tidak mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri. Choi Siwon? Teman kecil sekaligus orang yang diam-diam ia sukai menciumnya?

Kibum memukulkan kedua lengannya yang terkepal ke dada Siwon yang semakin mengapitnya. Sekarang diantara mereka sama sekali tidak ada jarak. Siwon semakin menekankan bibirnya membuat Kibum mencengkram jas yang dikenakan Siwon sekuat tenaganya.

Tapi Siwon tetap tidak bergerak._ Namja _bertubuh atletis itu justru melumat lembut bibir bawah Kibum yang lembut. Seperti kesetanan, Siwon melupakan dimana mereka sekarang. Ia tidak perduli, yang jelas ia sangat rindu. Rasa yang ada di dadanya terus mendesak untuk merengkuh tubuh Kibum.

Ia menyayangi Kibum. Sejak dulu karena itulah ia berusaha mencari _namja _kecil itu seminggu setelah kejadian itu terjadi. Dan sialnya, Kibum lebih dulu pindah ke London. Dan tahu kah kalian bagaimana seorang Choi Siwon jika sedang patah hati? Sebaiknya kalian tidak melihat yang satu itu.

Siwon terus melumat bibir Kibum yang semakin memerah. Kibum mengerang, dan entah sejak kapan erangannya berubah menjadi lebih lembut atau yang biasa kita kenal dengan 'desahan'. Pelan namun pasti, semakin dalam ciuman Siwon maka semakin lembut cengkrama jari-jari Kibum di jas Siwon.

Diam-diam Siwon tersenyum, malaikatnya kembali. Malaikat yang selalu dicintainya seumur hidupnya kembali. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba menyesap bibir Kibum lebih dalam dan ia terbelalak begitu menyadari bahwa secara perlahan-lahan Kibum membalas ciumannya.

Selama beberapa menit, hanya terdengar suara-suara kecupan yang saling berbalas. Siwon ingin sekali bersembah sujud, berterimakasih karena malaikatnya telah kembali. Dan Kibum, jangan tanya. Dadanya terus bergemuruh. Entah ada setan apa yang merasukinya tapi ciuman Siwon membuatnya lupa diri.

"Enggh..." Kibum mengerang, Siwon melepaskan ciumannya menyadari Kibum yang mulai kehabisan napas.

Dalam diam mereka berdua saling memandang. Kibum dengan cepat mengalihkan matanya dari mata Siwon yang tajam. Siwon tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas Kibum begitu terlihat manis. Pipi putihnya memerah dengan sempurna dan bibirnya yang sedikit membengkak membuat Siwon menelan ludahnya.

'Tenangkan dirimu, Siwon.' Batin Siwon pada dirinya sendiri. Takut kehilangan kontrol dan malah menyakiti malaikatnya yang baru saja kembali.

Siwon baru menyadari, mata biru kehitaman itu begitu cantik bersanding di wajah Kibum yang sempurna. Membuat wajahnya yang sempurna semakin terlihat sempurna.

"Seperti malaikat..." Gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"A-Apa?" Tanya Kibum gugup. Apa ia salah dengar? Siwon mengatakan bahwa ia sama seperti malaikat?

"Maafkan aku... Aku tahu mungkin aku terlalu gampang meminta maaf. Tapi aku sungguh menyesal, aku... aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara mengatakannya tapi aku membutuhkanmu. Aku menyesal, aku merasa kehilangan dan aku menyesal karena memmbuatmua menangis... aku menyesal..." Ucap Siwon panjang lebar.

Kibum mengerjapkan matanya, tanpa sadar air matanya kembali mengalir deras. Kibum bahagia, ia begitu bahagia saat Siwon mengatakan bahwa ia membutuhkannya. Ia sangat bahagia sampai tanpa sadar menangis bahagia.

Rasanya semua bebannya terlepas, terbang bersama beberapa kupu-kupu hitam yang berterbangan menjauhi taman. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, yang jelas ia begitu bahagia. Dalam seumur hidupnya, hari inilah hari yang paling membuatnya bahagia.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis lagi?" Siwon panik. Apa kalimatnya menyakiti Kibum? Apa salahnya?

Namun kepanikannya sirna begitu melihat senyum manis Kibum yang terlihat disela-sela tangisnya. Rupanya Kibum sedang menangis bahagia.

Siwon menarik Kibum kedalam pelukannya, mendekapnya lebut penuh kasih sayang. Setelah ini Siwon akan menjaga Kibum, menjaga dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Siwon bersumpah.

"Kau lucu sekali." Siwon terkekeh karena Kibum terus menangis. Jas yang ia kenakan mulai basah, tapi Siwon tidak menyesali, toh itu air mata malaikatnya sendiri.

"Berisik..." Ucap Kibum disela sesenggukannya.

Rasanya ia begitu tenang. Tenang dipelukan Siwon yang hangat. Kibum ingat, pelukan inilah yang juga menghapus tangisannya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Saat Kibum terpuruk, Siwon akan memeluknya lalu mulai mengucapkan beberapa lelucon gagalnya.

Dan dibawah pantulan bulan, mereka kembali menyatukan bibir.

.

.

"Mereka lama sekali." Gerutu Nona Kim sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kau gelisah sekali, ada apa?" Tuan Choi meneguk sampanyenya sambil memandang Nona Kim.

"Tidak biasanya Kibum seperti itu. Sepertinya ada yang mengganjalnya." Nona Kim memandangi pintu besar yang menampakan taman belakang yang gelap.

"Tenang saja, Siwon pasti akan menanganinya. Bagaimana jika kita bahas rencana pernikahan itu?" Ayah Siwon menyodorkan segelas sampanye pada ibu Kibum.

"Ah, ya kau benar, Tuan Choi."

TRING.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

.

.:A/N:.

Mime kembali... maaf sedikit lambat. Jujur, Mime sakit kepala begitu membayangkan adegan Sibum..

Apa romancenya kurang?

Apa alurnya aneh?

Mime sakit kepala membuatnya...#jujur

Mind to review, Chingu?

Terimakasih buat yang udah review... makasih juga buat silent reader ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Mereka milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri.

Warnings: Shounen-Ai, OOC, Typos

.

* * *

"My Uncool Boy"

Chapter 6

* * *

.

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya, memandangi sosok ibunya yang tengah berbagi senyum bersama ayah dari Choi Siwon, teman masa kecilnya. Ia menaikan alis sebelah, pemandangan yang ganjil dan Kibum tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini. Ibu Kibum jarang sekali tersenyum setulus itu, dan apalagi terhadap orang asing.

Siwon berhenti begitu menyadari Kibum tidak di sampingnya lagi. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Kibum yang masih berdiri mematung dengan alis terangkat. Sekarang apalagi yang pemuda manis itu pikirkan?

"Kibum, kenapa kau berhenti?" Siwon mendekati sosok _namja_ berkulit putih layaknya salju itu dengan langkah tenang.

Kibum tidak menjawab, masih sibuk memandangi sosok ibunya yang semakin berbeda. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, Kibum tidak tahu apa itu tapi yang jelas ia cukup terganggu dengan hal itu.

"Kibum, kaudengar aku?" Tanya Siwon yang kali ini membungkukan badannya, menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Kibum lalu memandangi mata itu dalam-dalam.

Kibum tersentak, ia menggeleng lalu mengangguk. "Ada apa?" tanya Kibum balik yang kali ini membuat Siwon bingung. Tidak seharusnya Kibum menjawab dengan gelengan dan anggukan sekaligus. Dan Siwon tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran _namja _itu.

"Apa kau gugup? Tenang saja... ada aku di sampingmu." Siwon mengedipkan mata, bermaksud menghilangkan suasana berat yang menguar dari Kibum.

Kibum tersentak dengan rona merah tipis di wajahnya. Dengan cepat ia memalingkan muka lalu berjalan mendahului Siwon. Siwon yang rupanya tidak menyadari akibat perbuatannya hanya berjalan santai sambil berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Kibum.

.

"Aku pikir, Saehee perlu waktu. Tapi kita bisa urus itu... waktu masih panjang." Ucap Nona Kim dengan senyum terkembang, begitu bangga saat menceritakan bagaimana keseharian putrinya pada Tuan Choi.

Tuan Choi mengangguk. "Tidak masalah... lagipula mereka masih anak-anak. Terlalu dini." Pria yang hampir tidak mempunyai waktu untuk bersama anak-anaknya itu tersenyum, senyuman menawan yang bagi beberapa wanita sangatlah mengagumkan atau semacamnya.

"Iya, terlalu dini..." Nona Kim tampak menerawang sebelum akhirnya ia melihat Kibum dan Siwon yang berjalan bersisian dari sudut matanya. "Kibum! Siwon! Darimana saja kalian? Kenapa kalian lama sekali di toilet?" Nona Kim berlari kecil, mendekap putranya lalu memandangnya dalam. Diam-diam ia bernapas lega, tatapan tertekan tidak lagi nampak di mata biru kehitaman anaknya.

Sedangkan Siwon dan Kibum, langsung berhenti mendadak dengan rona memerah di wajah masing-masing sebelum Nona Kim memeluk Kibum erat.

"Kenapa kalian diam?" Tanya Nona Kim begitu melihatkedua _namja_ muda di hadapannya yang saling memalingkan muka. "Apa terjadi sesuatu yang menarik saat kalian di toilet tadi?" Tanya Nona Kim tanpa maksud apa-apa, keningnya berkerut begitu menyadari Siwon dan Kibum yang tiba-tiba berdiri kaku.

"Nona Kim, jangan memberondong pertanyaan pada mereka. Mereka jadi bingung." Sela Tuan Choi ramah, pria itu mendekat dengan gelas sampanye yang masih di genggamannya.

"Ah... hahaha... Maafkan aku. Bagaimana kalau kalian minum dulu sebelum kami memberitahu sesuatu yang penting?" Nona Kim merangkul lengan Kibum, menarik putranya dengan senyuman yang menawan.

Tuan Choi hanya memandang Siwon, ia berbalik menuju Nona Kim dan Kibum diikuti Siwon.

.

"Jadi apa yang ingin ibu beritahu?" Kibum membuka suaranya setelah meneguk cocktailnya.

"Ah, benar. Begini, ibu dan Tuan Choi mempunyai rencana." Nona Kim tersenyum manis, Kibum merinding begitu melihat senyuman yang tidak biasa itu.

"Rencana?" Siwon memandangi ayahnya dan ibu Kibum bergantian. Rupanya ia baru sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Ayah Siwon berdehem. "Ayah berniat mengadakan pertunangan antara kau dan Saehee, putri Nona Kim, adik Kibum."

Siwon dan Kibum melebarkan mata. Apa telinga mereka tidak salah dengar? Siwon akan ditunangkan dengan Saehee?

"Ayah, kau tidak pernah memberitahuku soal ini." Siwon berniat protes dengan nada pelan, matanya berkilat tidak terima. Hell, tidak mungkin ia melepaskan Kibum yang baru saja ia dapatkan kembali.

"Ini hanya niat, lagipula waktu kalian masih panjang." Kata Tuan Choi dengan mudahnya, sama sekali tidak tahu ada seseorang yang bergetar.

"Iya, Siwon. Kau bisa belajar mengenal Saehee. Kudengar kau tidak punya pacar, bukankah itu bagus." Ibu Kibum tersenyum, sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa anaknya sedang terguncang.

Kibum terdiam. Ia sudah tahu bahwa semuanya akan seperti ini. Ia tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang berat akan menimpa dirinya. Tapi ia juga harus ingat, ia _namja_, Siwon juga seorang_ namja_. Jadi semuanya memang harus seperti ini. Kalau Siwon bahagia dengan Saehee maka Kibum akan rela. Kibum tahu, adiknya pasti bisa membahagiakan Siwon dan tentu lebih cocok bersama dengannya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah punya pacar." Kata Siwon tegas, matanya menatap mata Nona Kim dan Tuan Choi bergantian.

"Siapa dia? Kenapa ayah tidak kenal?" Pertanyaan yang tentu sangat dinanti oleh Siwon, dengan bangganya ia memeluk pinggang Kibum yang langsung tersentak.

"Siapa bilang ayah tidak mengenalnya? Kau tentu mengenalnya... dan ibunya." Kata Siwon dengan senyum kemenangan, dengan begini ia tidak akan ditunangkan dengan siapapun. Ia hanya mau Kibum, hanya Kibum.

"A-apa?" Kibum panik. Ia mencoba menjauhkan diri dari Siwon namun ia justru semakin tertarik ke dalam pelukannya.

Tuan Choi dan Nona Kim terbelalak, memandang putranya masing-masing dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar. Tidak, ini pasti bohong, Nona Kim menggelengkan kepalanya, bersiap memuntahkan segala emosinya yang tiba-tiba saja memuncak.

"Kau! Jangan mempermainkan putraku! Kau pasti bohong." Ini adalah pertama kalinya Nona Kim membentak seseorang yang bertampang menawan. Ia tidak dapat menahan amarahnya, ia tidak mau putranya dijadikan tameng oleh Siwon.

Tuan Kim memijat pelipisnya, pikirannya mulai kacau tapi ia mencoba berpikir positif. "Kau keterlaluan, kalau memang tidak setuju dengan pertunanganmu maka jangan gunakan Kibum seperti itu." Katanya dengan suara berat, melirik Nona Kim yang sepertinya mulai bisa mengatur emosi.

"Tapi aku..."

"Menjauh dariku," Kibum menepis lengan Siwon yang melingkari tubuhnya. bergeser cukup jauh dari tubuh gagah Choi Siwon. "Kaudengar? Kau tidak akan ditunangkan lagi dengan adikku. Jadi seharusnya kau puas."

Siwon menaikan alisnya, ia yakin benar bahwa tadi saat di taman belakang Kibum menerima pernyataan cintanya. Apa sikapnya ini hanya rekayasa agar orang tua mereka tidak curiga dan berpikiran yang macam-macam?

"Aku tidak menyangka, rupanya kau tidak seperti bayanganku, Choi Siwon," Nona Kim menarik lengan Kibum agar mendekat padanya. "Kami permisi Tuan Choi, masih banyak yang perlu kami urus." Nona Kim membalik badan lalu berjalan cepat tanpa meninggalkan senyum atau apapun yang khas darinya. Rupanya ia memang sudah benar-benar emosi.

Baiklah, lelucon jika anakmu gay bukanlah hal yang lucu, bukan?

Tuan Choi dan anaknya memandangi punggung ibu dan anak itu yang makin lama makin menjauh. Siwon menghela napas, paling tidak hubungan mereka selamat untuk sementara waktu. Diam-diam ia melirik ayahnya, entah sejak kapan Siwon mulai terbiasa mendengar suara ayahnya yang berat. Tapi sayangnya, setelah kejadian itu Tuan Choi tidak membuka mulutnya lagi.

.

Bicara soal hati, selalu memunculkan banyak pertanyaan. Dan tentu banyak jawaban pula. Tidak ada seseorang yang benar-benar mengerti apa itu hati dan sesuatu yang tertanam di dalamnya yang sering disebut dengan cinta.

Kibum terdiam, duduk di balkon kamarnya dengan bertopang dagu pada pagar balkon. Membiarkan angin malam yang cukup dingin menngembus tubuhnya, membiatkan matanya memandangi bulan purnama yang indah.

Setidaknya keheningan membuatnya nyaman, ia tidak akan banyak berbicara karena sejak pulang dari pesta tadi suasana ibunya semakin memburuk. Tidak ada yang mau membuka mulut, membiarkan mobil mewah mereka terisi dengan suara deru mobil. Hanya itu, tidak ada suara yang lain.

Ia menarik napas, menahannya sebentar lalu mengembuskannya. Rasanya tenang dan damai, begitu nyaman dan memungkinkan dirinya tertidur kapan saja. Ia tidak ingat sudah berapa lama ia berada di balkon ini. Memikirkan Choi Siwon terus menerus membuatnya lupa akan waktu.

Kibum merogoh saku celana hitamnya, masih bersetelan baju pesta tanpa jas. Kibum menarik ponselnya, melihat sudah pukul berapa sekarang dan ia terkejut begitu sadar bahwa ia sudah memikirkan Siwon selama tiga jam tanpa henti.

Tiba-tiba pipinya memanas, ia tidak sadar tapi pipi putihnya sudah terhiasi oleh semburat merah yang manis. Diam-diam ia menghela napas, mendongak untuk memandang langit sebelum mendengar dering ponselnya.

Jantung Kibum berhenti berdetak. Siwon meneleponnya! Kibum bingung harus melakukan apa dan akhirnya ia menimang-nimang ponselnya dalam kepanikan. Kenapa ia persis seorang gadis yang sedang kasmaran?

Mungkin Siwon akan terus mendengar bunyi "tut tut tut" jika Kibum tidak tanpa sengaja menekan tombol berwarna hijau di ponselnya. Begitu suara Siwon terdengar Kibum justru semakin panik. Ia menjauhkan ponselnya yang masih ia genggam, enggan tapi diam-diam mau menerima dan mendengar suara rendah itu.

"Kibum? Kau di sana? Apa kau tidur?"

Msekipun speaker ponsel Kibum sangat jauh dari telinganya, tapi entah mengapa satu panggilan dan dua kalimat penuh perhatian itu terdengar jelas. Kibum mengelus dadanya yang berdetak tidak karuan. Dengan berani ia menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Ya-ya... aku di sini..." Jawab Kibum ragu dengan suara yang kecil. Ia menarik napas lalu melanjutkan. "Dan... aku tidak tidur." Kibum menahan detak jantungnya, ia tidak mau pergi ke rumah sakit besok untuk memeriksa apakah ia punya penyakit jantung.

Kibum mendengar Siwon tertawa kecil, "Benarkah? Suaramu parau jadi kupikir aku sudah mengganggu tidurmu."

Kibum terdiam sebentar, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya aku tutup kalau aku menggang—"

"Tidak! Err..." Kibum refleks berteriak, ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia tidak rela membiarkan suara rendah itu menghilang. "Kau... tidak mengganggu..." Kata Kibum pelan, tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri. Apa ia terdengar memaksa?

Hening... untuk beberapa detik hanya ada keheningan di antara keduanya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar Siwon menghela napas, Kibum mulai panik karena merasa ia terlalu memaksa Siwon.

"Tapi kalau kau mau menutup tidak apa-apa," Kata Kibum cepat. "Silahkan..." kata-kata terakhirnya terdengar ragu, setelah itu matanya melebar begitu mendengar Siwon yang tertawa di ujung sana. "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Kau... lucu sekali... manis..." Kata Siwon di sela tawanya. Sejak tadi Siwon menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa ketika mendengar jawaban-jawaban polos nan manis dari malaikatnya itu, tapi rupanya Kibum terlalu manis.

Kibum tidak berkomentar, ia cukup sibuk dengan jantung yang yang berdetak dengan cepat dan juga pipinya yang memanas.

"Maafkan aku..." Siwon terdengar berusaha mengendalikan tawanya. Lalu ia melanjutkan dengan nada rendah yang biasanya. "Aku mencintaimu, Kibum." Sungguh lucu, setelah kau menertawakan kekasihmu kau langsung mengatakan cinta? Baiklah, itulah Choi Siwon yang kita kenal.

Kibum mematung. Sekarang jantungnya bahkan tidak berdetak lagi. Dengan susah payah _namja _manis itu berusaha menetralkan hati dan pikirannya. Setelah itu ia tersenyum manis lalu menjawab dengan patah-patah. "Aku juga... mencintaimu..." Kibum merasa akan segera ambruk namun ia bertekad melanjutkannya. "... Siwon."

Setelah itu yang terdengar di telinga Siwon adalah debuman yang tidak lumayan keras. Karena panik Siwon terus berteriak, membuat ponsel Kibum yang tergeletak manis di samping pemiliknya yang sedang ambruk mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi yang bising.

.

"Kau memalukan, Kim Kibum," Heechul melemparkan kalimat merendahkan pada Kibum. Ia masih setia duduk di sebelang Hangeng yang sedang bersandar pada pohon. "Aku tidak percaya, kau pingsan setelah mengucapkan kata cinta? Huh, makhluk dari jaman apa kau?" Katanya lagi dengan mata tajam.

Apa kalian berpikir jika Kibum baru saja bercerita panjang lebar mengenai kisah percintaanya dengan Siwon pada mereka?

Tentu tidak mungkin.

Apa kini kalian berpikiran bahwa Siwonlah yang bercerita?

Maka kalian seratus persen benar. Jiwa kekanak-kanakan Siwon yang sedang menggebu sungguh tidak tahan untuk tidak menceritakan semua kisah di antara mereka berdua. Kibum sudah mencoba membuat mulut Siwon berhenti mengoceh, tapi termakasih pada kedua lengan kekar itu yang berhasil menggagalkannya.

"Apa maksudmu, _Hyong_? Apa kau baru saja menghina malaikatku?" Tanya Siwon tidak terima denga tangan yang masih menahan kedua tanagn Kibum yang terus meronta minta dilepaskan dan meminta Siwon untuk berhenti mengoceh.

"Malaikat? Uh... terdengar romantis sekali." Kangin terdengar mengejek, sebenarnya agak sebal karena panggilan sayangnya untuk Leeteuk diambil oleh Siwon.

"Jangan memuji dirimu sendiri,_ Hyong_." Hangeng membuka mulut, sangat mengerti arti dibalik ucapan berkesan main-main itu.

"Aku tidak—"

"Tutup mulutmu, Kangin." Semuanya menoleh, memandang Leeteuk dengan tatapan heran. Entah mengapa suasana _namja_ berhati melaikat ini tidak juga membaik. Sebenarnya apa salah Kangin? Dan mengapa Kangin yang disalahkan?

Seorang _namja _berwajah misterius di pojok membuka suara. "Boleh aku tanya_, Hyong_. Mengapa akhir-akhir ini kau kelihatan suram?" tanyanya tanpa dosa, Ryeowook yang duduk di sebelahnya memandangnya tajam, berniat membuat Yesung—_namja _berwajah misterius—meralat kata 'suram' tadi.

"Kau tidak—"

"Hanya masalah kecil di malam hari." Sela Kangin yang membuat semua mata memandangnya terkejut. Masalah kecil di malam hari? Apa maksudnya?

"Oh... jadi begitu." Kata Heechul dan Hangeng bersamaa. Rupanya hanya mereka berdua yang mengerti karena, Kibum, Siwon, Yesung, dan Ryeowook sama sekali tidak mengerti. Err... mungkin Yesung mengerti.

BUAGH.

Dengan telak sebuah pukulan mendarat manis di puncak kepala Kangin. Leeteuk bergumam tidak jelas tanpa dosa setelah menghadiahkan sebuah memar di kepala kekasihnya. Tapi siapapun bisa melihat rona merah di wajah tampan itu.

"Aw... Sakit, _Hyong._ Apa salahku? Aku menjawabnya dengan benar, 'kan?" tanya Kangin dengan cengiran di sudut bibirnya, membuat Leeteuk memundukan tubuhnya menjauh dari kerumunan.

Heechul tersenyum kecil lalu memperkeruh suasana. "Memangnya masalah karena apa, _Hyong_? Apa masih sakit? Barbar, kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

Leeteuk memberikan tatapan tajamnya namun hanya dibalas siulan ringan dari Kim Heechul. Rasanya menggoda singa yang terluka memang menyenangkan, batinnya.

.

* * *

ToBeContinue

* * *

.

.:A/N:.

Mime kembali... maaf lambat, mood Mime turun naik persis roller coaster atau apapun itu namanya.

Mime lagi banyak masalah... salah satunya dikhianati teman.. jujur, mime jadi down..

Apa alurnya jadi aneh? Kalau iya Mime minta maaf dengan sangat. Ini salah Mime...

Mind to review?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Mereka milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri.

**Warnings:** Shounen-Ai, OOC, Typos, Violence, Bloody, Genre and Rate CHANGES!

**Rated:** T to M (DLDR!)

.

* * *

"My Uncool Boy"

Chapter 7

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

.

Heechul mendesah, ia melirik jam tangannya lalu menatap Kibum sinis. Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit ia duduk di dalam gudang dalam keadaan senyap. Ia menaikan alisnya, berpikir sampai kapan Kibum akan menahan dirinya dan Leeteuk tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Cepat bicara, Culun! Apa maumu menahan kami disini?" Heechul tidak tahan, ingin sekali meninju wajah Kibum lalu berlalu pergi mencari sesuatu yang dapat dimakan. Ayolah, sekarang waktunya makan siang dan sialnya ia harus terperangkap dengan bocah yang bahkan tidak tahu _fashion_.

Leetuk melirik Heechul, menggeram lalu memandang Kibum lagi dengan tatapan lembut. "Katakan saja, Bummie. Mengapa kau memanggil kami kemari?" Kata Leeteuk lembut dengan senyuman manisnya. Rupanya moodnya kembali. Atau hanya untuk Kibum?

Kibum memandang kedua seniornya, semburat merah tipis muncul di wajahnya dan dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia hanya tidak mampu menjelaskannya, ia tidak tahu bagaimana dan ia tidak tahan jika mengingatnya. Ia malu, dan ia tidak suka.

"Err... begini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya..." Kibum terdengar ragu, ia terlihat menggigit bibir dengan pandangan takut. Leetuk menaikan alis, cukup bingung melihat tingkah Kibum yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Apa? Katakan saja, Bummie. Aku akan mendengarkanmu." Kata Leeteuk yang lagi-lagi tersenyum manis. Berusaha menenangkan Kibum yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Kibum mengembuskan napasnya, terlihat takut untuk menyuarakan pikirannya. Setelah itu ia mencoba fokus, tapi rona merah tetap menghiasi pipi putihnya. "Siwon..."

Ia berhenti, membuat Heechul dan Leeteuk mengangguk dalam hati. Kini mereka tahu pasti siapa yang membuat Kibum berwajah galau.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Heechul tidak sabar. Memangnya butuh berapa menit untuk mengucapkan kelanjutannya? Dan sekarang Kibum sudah membuatnya menunggu semenit.

Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi. Kali ini ia terlihat jauh lebih ragu dan takut. Bahkan bibirnya bergetar. "Dia, mengajakku kencan..."

Hening.

Hening.

He—

"Jadi hanya karena itu kau membuatku mendekam di tempat kumuh ini selama lima menit?" Heechul terdengar emosi, tetapi karena melihat Kibum yang sepertinya juga syok atas perkataannya sendiri akhirnya ia mendesah mengalah. "Baik, jadi apa maumu?"

Leetuk ingin sekali menyekik Heechul yang dengan tidak berperasaan membentak Kibum. Tidakkah ia lihat wajah ketakutan Kibum?

"Bummie, apa kau ingin meminta saran kami?" Leetuk mendekati Kibum, merangkul pundak yang sempat bergetar itu.

Kibum diam, tetapi ia langsung mengangguk pelan.

Leetuk dan Heechul menarik napas, menahan kedua tangan mereka masing-masing untuk tidak mencubit pipi putih Kibum yang tampak sangat manis. Seharusnya Siwon melihat yang satu ini.

"Jadi? Kemana bocah manja itu mengajakmu kencan?" Heechul berdiri, mengacak pinggang dengan tatapan tajam. Ia berharap ada sebuah acara makan malam di antara Kibum dan Siwon.

"Err..." Lagi-lagi Kibum memasang wajah ragu, dengan takut ia mulai menjelaskan. "Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi kami janji bertemu di taman kota." Lagi-lagi pipi Kibum merona, sangat manis bagi pipi tembemnya yang kenyal.

Heechul memasang tampang syok. "Apa? Taman kota? Apa bocah manja itu tidak bermodal?" Serbu Heechul emosi yang langsung dihadiahi tinjuan kecil di bahunya dari Leeteuk.

"Mungkin setelah itu kalian akan berjalan-jalan bersama," Leeteuk mengelus bahu Kibum sambil tersenyum manis. "Jadi kau ingin kami membantu tampilanmu?" Tebak Leetuk yang nyatanya sangatlah benar, Kibum mengangguk lalu membiarkan Heechul mencibirnya pelan.

.

Siwon memandangi jam tangan hitamnya. Masih menunjukan pukul lima lewat tiga puluh. Tapi karena sebuah alasan klasik, _namja _bertubuh sempurna itu sudah duduk di sebuah bangku coklat yang ada di pinggir jalan setapak taman kota.

Di tengah taman terdapat sebuah kolam yang lumayan besar, suasananya teduh, tenang dan damai. Siwon yakin, tempat yang ia pilih tidaklah salah. Kibum suka ketenangan, dan ia yakin—sangat yakin—bahwa Kibum akan senang berada di tempat ini.

Lalu selanjutnya mereka akan kemana?

Siwon mengetukan jari-jarinya di pinggiran bangku. Seirama dengan detak jantungnya yang berubah jauh lebih cepat. Ia harus berpikir lebih cepat, sebelum malaikatnya muncul di tepi taman.

Ah, Siwon sudah membayangkan wajah yang memerah itu. Ia sangat ingin menggenggam tangan putihnya yang halus, ia sangat ingin mendekapnya. Err... bagaimana cara Siwon menjelaskannya? Yang jelas ia sangat ingin bersama dengan Kibum.

Ia melihat ke arah jam tangannya lagi. Setelah itu melirik kearah beberapa bangku yang sudah ditempati. Ia menghela napas, membiarkan napas hangatnya membaur bersama suhu yang lumayan stabil. Pelan-pelan angin berembus, menerbangkan helai rambut hitam tipisnya yang pendek. Padahal ia sudah mengolesi rambutnya dengan gel.

Dengan tenang ia bersenandung, wajah manis Kibum sudah terbayang dan... ah, Siwon tidak mampu mengatakan apapun lagi. Ia hanya sanggup, memejamkan mata sambil membayangkan bahwa ia sedang menggenggam tangan halus Kibum. Membayangkan bagaimana tangannya yang besar mengelus permukaan wajah Kibum yang putih bersih.

Ah... Siwon bisa gila.

.

Lupakan Siwon yang masih bergejolak sendirian, sekarang mari kita sambangi pangeran culun kita yang hari ini akhirnya kembali melepaskan kacamata tebalnya. Mata biru kehitamannya nampak berkilat—entah karena apa—dan juga senyuman manis malu-malu khasnya sudah terpasang.

Pelan-pelan ia melangkah keluar dari kamar pas, menunjukkan pada Heechul dan Leeteuk bagaimana penampilannya setelah memakai pakaian yang di pilih oleh kedua _Sonbae_-nya itu. Heechul adalah orang pertama yang menganga lebar, disusul Leeteuk yang langsung menyadarkan dirinya sendiri.

Cocok, pas, dan... err entah apapun itu kalimatnya yang jelas Kibum kelihatan sempurna. Ya, sempurna!

Sebenarnya pakaian yang ia kenakan hanya sederhana, sebuah jeans putih yang tidak terlalu ketat berpadu dengan kaus hitam a la papan catur yang dilapisi rompi putih, di kakinya terpasang sepatu hitam dengan garis abstrak berwarna putih, dan nanti jika cocok Leeteuk akan menambahkan sebuah topi kecil berwarna abu-abu.

"Bagaimana?" Kibum mencoba sedatar yang ia bisa. Hanya saja ia tidak mampu menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya yang semakin menjalar begitu Leeteuk memujinya—dan mendengar Heechul memuji dirinya sendiri yang jenius tentang fashion.

"Sempurna! Sekarang apa kau siap?"

Kibum menatap mata Leeteuk sebelum akhirnya mengangguk tegas.

.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin kami temani?" Kibum tersentak, ia tidak tahu jika Heechul bisa bertanya dengan nada khawatir padanya. Sedetik kemudian _namja _cantik itu mengalihkan pandangannya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Terimakasih, _Sonbae_. Tapi tidak, aku bisa sendiri." Kibum tersenyum pada Heechul yang masih memalingkan wajah. Lalu ia memandang Leeteuk dengan senyuman yang sama. "Terimakasih untuk semuanya."

Setelah mengucapkan beberapa kalimat 'sampai jumpa' Leeteuk dan Heechul berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Kibum yang berdiri sendirian di tepi jalan. Kibum menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya. Dadanya bergemuruh dan perintah-perintah untuk segera ke taman kota terus menggema di kepalanya.

Kibum mendecakkan lidah, ia tidak mau kelihatan terlalu agresif jika ia pergi sekarang. Lagipula masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi. Meskipun hati dan pikirannya terus berdebat tentang hal itu, Kibum tetap diam. Setidaknya ia masih menggunakan pikirannya. Tapi, hatinya menginginkan yang lain. Tapi di sisi lain ia juga tidak ingin kelihatan buruk.

Tapi...

BLAM!

Kibum tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendapati sebuah mobil hitam mewah berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Suara bantingan tadi berasal dari seorang _namja _berbaju rapi dengan setelan jas yang menutup pintu mobil dengan kasar.

Kibum mendelik, apa ia tidak salah lihat? _Namja_ berperawakan aneh itu mendekatinya? Apa ia tidak salah? Dan ia tahu bahwa ia tidak salah begitu beberapa _namja_ lainnya yang juga berpakaian senada keluar dan menghampirinya. Tentu saja Kibum termundur beberapa langkah saat merasa dirinya diserbu oleh tiga orang berpakaian aneh.

"Kim Kibum, ikutlah dengan kami." Perintah salah satu dari mereka yang kini ada di hadapan Kibum yang sudah terpojok ke tembok pagar. Kibum mendesis, ia tidak mengerti mengapa mereka mengetahui namanya.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Kibum dengan waspada, ia melirik kearah seorang _namja_ yang tampak beromunikasi dengan sesorang melalui sebuah alat kecil di telinganya.

"Kami utusan dari ayahmu. Sekarang ikutlah dengan kami." Kata _namja_ lainnya yang sejak tadi berdiri tenang. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih lengan Kibum.

Kibum tersentak. "Ayah? Bukannya urusanku dengannya sudah selesai?" Kibum hendak berteriak, entah karena apa ia merasa bahwa keadaan sekitar sangatlah kelewat sepi. Oh tidak, jangan katakan bahwa daerah ini sudah ditutup oleh mereka?

"Kami tidak tahu. Kami hanya menerima perintah dari beliau. Sekarang ikutlah dengan kami." _Namja_ yang tepat di hadapannya mengulurkan tangan, hendak menarik sebelum Kibum menepisnya.

"Aku tidak mau!" Serunya, tapi mereka tidak bereaksi. Salah satunya justru sedang sibuk berkomunikasi entah pada siapa.

"Tuan memerintahkan kita untuk membawa Tuan Muda bagaimanapun caranya." Katanya sembari menutup sambungan. Kelihatannya ia sudah selesai bernegosisasi atau semacamnya.

"Baik."

Dan setelah itu semuanya menggelap, Kibum tidak tahu apa-apa selain kegelapan dan sakit di sekitar kepalanya.

.

Siwon masih duduk menunggu, setengah jam terasa sangatlah lama sekarang. Tapi entah mengapa ia merasa harus cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu dan ia tidak mengerti mengapa. Ia hanya punya suatu perasaan aneh seperti... err... meteor akan jatuh tepat dikepalanya atau apapun yang jauh lebih mengerikan.

Ia merasakannya, tapi ia bukan paranormal jadi ia tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan firasatnya semakin kuat begitu melihat keadaan sekitar yang mendadak sepi. Jalan raya tampak kosong, sangat mustahil bagi kota Seoul yang seakan tidak pernah mati. Manusia yang ia lihat hanyalah beberapa pengunjung taman yang entah sadar atau tidak dengan fenomena ini.

Mungkin menunggu adalah pilihan yang tepat, pikirnya. Lagipula Siwon masih menunggu malaikatnya, jadi tidak ada salahnya duduk tenang, membiarkan kesunyian menyerang dan tiba-tiba meteor sebesar gunung melesat kearahnya. Ah... pemikiran konyol.

Dan ia masih punya satu pekerjaan. Ya, ia belum memutuskan kemana ia akan emmbawa malaikatnya setelah duduk berduaan di taman kota yang teduh ini. Itupun kalau mereka bertemu di taman ini.

.

Kibum mengerang, kepalanya terasa seperti dihantam oleh tongkat besi. Mungkin kepalanya membiru dan... apa ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari belakang kepalanya? Jangan katakan kalau kepalanya terluka dan berdarah.

Pelan-pelan ia membuka matanya, meskipun sakit di belakang kepalanya masih menyiksa ia mencoba untuk melihat di mana dirinya sekarang. Dan ia terkejut bukan main begitu melihat ruangan yang tidak asing. Ruangan mewah bergaya Eropa dengan karpet merah di seluruh lantainya.

Mewah? Tidak sampai kau melihat apa yang tergantung di dinding ruangannya. Mulai dari senapan tua sampai pistol mahal, katana sampai pedang yang hanya dibuat sesuai pesanan, cambuk yang terbuat dari rotan, hingga rantai dengan borgol di ujungnya. Ada empat rantai, sepertinya dibuat khusus untuk sesuatu karena mereka diletakkan dalam bentuk persegi.

Ruangan macam apa ini?

"Selamat datang anakku. Apa kau menyukai ruang bermain Ayahmu ini?" Seorang _namja_ berumur setengah abad mucul dari balik tirai berwarna merah maroon. Senyuman mengerikan dan sadis hadir di wajahnya yang mulai dihiasi keriput.

Kibum mendongak, baru sadar jika sejak tadi kedua tangannya terikat di belakang punggungnya. Ia memandang ayahnya tidak percaya, rasanya mereka baru saja bertemu kemarin, kemarin saat sepulang sekolah.

"Apa maumu, Ayah?" Kibum berbisik, merasa kalah dengan aura keras yang menguar dari ayahnya.

Semakin lama langkah pria itu semakin mendekati Kibum. Ia berjongkok, meraih dagu anaknya dengan kasar. Setelah itu ia kembali tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Kau tahu apa keinginan Ayahmu ini, Anakku." Pria itu mendesis, menurunkan tangannya ke leher Kibum lalu mencengkramnya tapi tidak mencekeknya. "Kau tahu itu."

"A-a..." Kibum merasa tenggorokannya remuk, cengkraman ayahnya sangat kuat tapi tidak sampai membunuhnya. Kibum lebih memilih di bunuh daripada disiksa sampai mati. "Bukannya... sudah selesai..." Kibum dengan susah payah membuka mulut, ia terintimidasi oleh tatapan tajam ayahnya.

"Oh my Dear, kau tahu urusan kita belum selesai..." Ayah Kibum tersenyum dengan wajah dibuat-buat dan dengan nada yang berkesan main-main. "Tidak sebelum aku menghancurkan keluarga Choi!" Kibum tersedak, pria itu tiba-tiba mencengkram leher Kibum dengan kekuatan yang besar, tapi beberapa detik kemudan ia melepaskannya membiarkan anaknya terbatuk-batuk.

Pria itu berdiri, memebalikkan badannya sembari menggeram kesal. Ia sangat benci harus menyebut nama terkutuk itu. Nama yang selalu jadi saingannya dalam hal apapun. Perusahaan, kesuksesan dan bahkan cinta. Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat, berusaha mengontrol diri untuk tidak membunuh anaknya sekarang.

Ia melirik kebelakang begitu mendengar tidak ada lagi suara Kibum yang terbatuk. Setelah itu ia berbalik, melewati anaknya dengan tatapan datar. "Kau tahu? Semua akan lebih mudah jika kau mau menuruti kata-kataku." Kibum melirik ayahnya yang berjalan lurus kearah dinding, pria itu berhenti di hadapans ebuah senapan laras panjang sembari berdehem dan tampak berpikir. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

Kibum mendecih, ia tidak menyangka bahwa kalah dalam hal apapun dengan Tuan Choi bisa membuat ayahnya gila. Dan terlebih lagi begitu ia mengetahui bagaimana hancurnya seorang Tuan Kim begitu isterinya, ibu Kibum meminta cerai karena lebih mencintai Tuan Choi. Apapun yang ada di hadapan ayahnya akan dimusnahkan, semua foto, seprai, dan segala apapun yang berhubungan dan tidak berhubungan dengan ibunya akan dimusnahkan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya ayah Kibum lagi sembari memainkan sebuah cambuk rotan tua. Kibum melebarkan matanya. Ia ingat. Alasan mengapa ia tinggal di rumah sakit adalah untuk menghindari cambuk ayahnya yang mengerikan. Ayahnya tidak bisa menerima dirinya yang kekurangan, dan ibunya sibuk di luar negeri. Jadi Kibum tidak punya pilihan lain. Tapi... bukankah ini berlebihan?

"Aku... tidak akan melakukannya..." Kibum berusaha membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan ayahnya. "Merekalah yang memberikanku masa depan..." Sambungnya, dengan jelas Kibum bisa melihat kilat kemarahan di mata ayahnya. Mata safir Kibum melebar begitu ayahnya mendekat dengan langkah yang cepat dan...

PATS.

Kibum berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa. Rasanya seperti terbakar, panas, perih dan menyakitkan begitu memori lama yang kaulupakan justru berputar ulang bagaikan radio rusak. Kibum terus berteriak, memekik, dan meraung setiap kali hantaman cambuk ayahnya mengenai tubuhnya. tapi ia tidak meminta tolong, mengapa? Tentu saja ia tahu di mana ia sekarang, dan rasanya sungguh mustahil akan ada yang menolongnya.

Demi apapun, Kibum lebih memilih mati ketimbang disiksa seperti ini.

.

* * *

ToBeContinue

* * *

.

A/N: maaf lambat. Mime berusaha menentramkan pikiran mime dulu. Dan apakah ada yang keberatan dengan penggantian genre dan rate? Sejak awal fic ini memang bergenre hurt/comfort dan ratenya M untuk beberapa alasan (NC dan Violence). Sebelumnya tidak dipasang karena Mime berusaha mengubah ceritanya menjadi fluff sepanjang masa. Tapi adik sepupu Mime berkata, "Kalau ceritanya begitu ya begitu. Lagipula fluff sepanjang masa tidak seru." Jadi inilah cerita aslinya.

Dan adakah yg keberatan?

Adakah yang mem-_flame_?

Silahkan... lagipula ini salah Mime. Gomennasai.

.


End file.
